Notebook
by p0l-anka
Summary: A poor mute. A prideful man from a rich, powerful family. If the two meet, what will be their fate, along with the people around them? 1827! AU!
1. Chapter 1

ENTITLED _'NOTEBOOK'_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I own everything excluding the characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello everyone. *avoids thrown objects like a ninja*. Apparently I am back from hell –with a vengeance. It has been so long since I've written something. My last update here were regarding on plagiarism, for copying my stories without my permission. It was heartbreaking. I never felt that mad before with someone on whom I don't know personally. And I would like to express my gratitude and thanks for those who showed support, through reviews and pm. Thank you. Uhm, for those who were asking if I'm still planning to continue my multi-chapter fic, yes, I will continue it. But kindly give me some more time… –to adjust… it has been a year, I think, since I took a break from writing properly... (because of health, family and university work issues) and I find it hard actually to write again. (I find it irritating too, as a reader to see my favorite story un-updated.) I'm still getting the hang of things… As of now, I'm working on three stories including this one. I just hope that I could fit it long enough to be considered as one-shot or a three-chaptered story. Since I think that writing a multi-chaptered stories again will be like asking for death. Hope I didn't bored you with this long note. Thanks. Enjoy reading. This is my new story. Hoping for your warm support. Have a blessed Holy Week everyone.

**WARNING:**

_**THIS STORY IS NOT INTENDED AS AN INSULT FOR PEOPLE WITH DISABILITY. **_

_**IT WAS WRITTEN UNDER THE CATEGORY **__AU__**, OOC-NESS (OUT-OF-CHARACTER) IS TO BE EXPECTED FOR THE KHR CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**BE ALSO AWARE THAT THERE MIGHT BE SWEARING AND MENTION OF SEX.**_

_**THIS IS YAOI. IF YOU ARE SOMEHOW UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS GENRE, I'M SURE YOU ARE FREELY CAPABLE OF CLICKING THE BACK BUTTON. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE'S BASHING JUST BECAUSE OF BEING CREEP OUT OF TWO MEN BEING ENGAGED WITH ONE ANOTHER.**_

_**UN-BETA'ED. IF YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG, LIKE IN GRAMMAR, KINDLY PM ME. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Labels are for clothes, not for people."<em>**

* * *

><p>—<em>INSERT BREAK PAGE HERE—<em>

* * *

><p>The airport's digital signage changed, indicating the arrivals and departures of planes. An automatic, mechanical voice of a woman conveyed this information through the speakers. The individuals in the airport took note of this, before heading back on what they were doing before.<p>

A tall man in a crisp black suit emerged from the arrival area. His black eyes scanning the whole vicinity, his lips curved into a meaningful smirk— judging the airport's vicinity to be _safe_, that no one has known his arrival.

He has a mission after all— _a charge he needs to take in_. He needs to be inconspicuous in his whole stay in Japan.

* * *

><p>—<em>ADDICTED WITH TOWER OF GOD—<em>

* * *

><p>"No." Was the curt and firm reply.<p>

Kusakabe tensed, "But Kyou-san_…_"

"Tetsu, you know that I abhor repeating myself up, did you not?" Hibari threw him a defiant look, making him flinch inwardly. He gulped when Hibari stood up, thinking for a second that he would be bitten to death again, but instead he just passed at him to get his coat on the stand-up rack near the door. "Tell Father that I am not changing my mind. That girl hasn't met my standard. Her family won't do any good on the company." He said coldly before snapping the door with enough force to rattle it out of its hinges.

He stood on his spot, devastated and not moving at all. Now, what shall he do? If he calls back at The Mansion, just to tell Sir Alaude that his son has turned another family's proposal for marriage, then he will be surely beaten to death. The old man was scary after all. However, if he defies his young master, he will be bitten to death too.

What should he do?

Perhaps, it was time to prepare his life insurance and his resignation letter?

* * *

><p>—<em>KOON AGERO AGNIS WAS A DEVIL, AND A HOT ONE TOO—<em>

* * *

><p>It was a normal day. The sun's ray was bright and hot, the cool brisk wind complimenting the ball of fire.<p>

Soft pants escaped Tsuna's slightly parted lips as he adjusted the box on his arms. Wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead with the cotton band on his wrist, he straightens up after putting the last box down. A slight smile curving his lips.

He can now finally take a few minutes of rest.

He sat down on the top of the box that he had carried earlier, took out a water bottle before drinking gratefully from it, the cool liquid quenching his thirst. A breeze blew, cool air caressing his face, his eyes automatically closed. Ah, that feels great.

He stood up, before walking towards a familiar figure, Shimon Cozato, his employer. Taking out a notebook from his pocket and a pen fastened on collar, '_Shimon-san, I'm done with the task that you had given me_.' He wrote, before handing the notebook to him so he could read what was just written.

"Thank you for your hard work, Tsuna." Shimon said, handing him a brown envelope, _his salary for the day._ "You could call it a day" He said, telling him that it's okay to go home now.

He touched his fingers on his chin, before bringing his hand forward, smiling. ** To other people, it may looked like he was blowing the older man a kiss, but in reality, it was a sign to express gratitude. '_Thank you, Shimon-san. Is there something else you want me to clean before I go home?' _He tilted his head, handing his notebook over again.

"Ah. Not that I could think of any. Thank you anyways, and for always helping me out in my humble store, Tsuna." Shimon smiled kindly, really, the boy was sweet. "How about you eat dinner with us?" He asked.

'_Thank you for the offer, Shimon-san. But I do not want to impose on you anymore. I'm grateful enough that you let me work with you though. Besides, you're already paying my school's tuition fee...'_ He smiled sheeply, a faint blush marking his cheekbones pink.

"I really can't invite you huh… I don't find you as someone who would impose. It would make Enma happy if you eat with us sometimes… Oh! Here, take this instead." He handed him a small box of fruits, making him gasp. This is expensive! He shook his head no. "I'll be angry with you if you don't accept this small offer, Tsunayoshi." Shimon said sternly, before pushing the box firmly in his hand.

He repeated the gesture again of putting his fingers on his chin before waving it down. Shimon laugh, "Haha! There's no need to be so reserve, Tsuna. You're like a family after all." He said, ruffling his hair. Tsuna bowed, before tilting his hand downward, ** _Goodbye_, Tsuna mouthed. "Take care."

He nodded, turning around before falling down instantly when he collided with a person. "Ngh!" He moaned, wincing. That hurts. He looked up when he heard a snarl, gasping when he was lifted up abruptly by his collar. "Oy, how dare you ruin our boss's suit, damn brat." The big guy who grabbed him sneered, before throwing him at the crates of boxes he had organized earlier, earning himself a cry of pain. "Tsuna!" _Ngh.. ah!_ He gasped, hearing his employer bellowed his name. Everything reeled in a fuzzy haze before blacking out.

* * *

><p>—<em>JYU VIOLE GRACE WILL KICK EVERYONE'S ASS IN SEASON2—<em>

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The clear sound of the heart monitor was the only noise that could be heard inside the quiet hospital ward. The number displayed at the monitor was of that normal. An index finger jerked once. It could be good news but the room was void of visitors, making the incident unlisted.<p>

The hospital ward's door creaked, before shuffling of shoes against tiled floor indicated a number of visitors coming in. "Alright. Just this once. However, if you hit me again with your tonfa, I'll make sure that I will make you one of my patients." An irritated voice spoke up. "Left arm is broken, and a few ribs too. Mild concussion at the back of his head, but there's no risk of danger. Overall, the boy is perfectly fine." The doctor stated from his report, closing his clip board after reciting the boy's condition.

"…That's how you define perfectly fine?" Shimon gasped in horror, suddenly feeling weak on his knees. His son, Enma, sat quietly at the foot of Tsuna's bed, face drained of color.

"Herbivore, you're not drunk again, are you?" Hibari growled, voice kept even despite his irritation. This lecherous doctor has been grating on his nerves since morning.

"That, you don't need to know, Hibari." Dr. Shamal snorted, "I told you I'm not into treating males. Just smear some spit on the boy and he will be fine." The room went in silence

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard—" Shimon said, trembling from sudden burst of anger.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari snapped back, metallic tonfa had suddenly appeared magically in his hands.

"Wa-wait! Shimon-san! Kyou-san! Please calm down!" Kusakabe hurriedly shoved Dr. Shamal out of the ward, afraid that the two guys might kill him for real if he stays any longer. Especially his young master, since his incredibly foul mood has been in the gutter for days now.

Enma watch the scene before him with no interest, he's not in the mood after all. But it was rare for his dad to be angry. He took a peek again at his best friend, getting a clean wash cloth from the end table besides the bed to wipe his face. He swabbed the wash cloth gently on Tsuna's face, careful not to disturb the bandages on his head. Ah— those bandages… his vision suddenly became blurry. He felt angry with himself. He couldn't even do anything for his best friend.

A hand squeezed his shoulder, making him look up. It was his dad, looking exhausted and grim. "Dad, he's gonna be fine, right?" He asked.

Shimon felt a pang of guilt, his son looks like on the verge of crying. "Tsuna is strong. He will make it." He said, ruffling Enma's hair before pulling him in his arms. Enma sniffed, burying his face on his stomach, crying. Damn, he thought, feeling angry with himself. He couldn't even save the boy when they were mobbed.

It has been three days since they were brought in the hospital courtesy of Hibari and Kusakabe. And it has been three days since the boy had lost consciousness. Why hasn't he woken up? There's no exhibit of movement either. He petted Enma's hair, whispering assuring words— words meant for him too.

_He looked up in horror when Tsuna was suddenly thrown at the fruit crates. He saw how Tsuna cried in pain before box after box of crates full of fruits fell down on him. Hitting him all over his body and head before he was gone, buried. "Tsu-Tsuna!" He immediately run, praying that the boy wasn't hurt that bad._

_But he was forced suddenly on his knees when the hard handle of gun hit him at his temple, "Another fly?" The man who threw Tsuna sneered, kicking him repeatedly until he was lying on the ground. "You don't know who am I, boy? I am the head of—" He blinked when the man fell unconscious on the ground, bleeding, along with the metal tonfa which hit him square in the head._

_"Ganging up on weak animals." Shimon looked up, a black-haired man was walking towards them. "Destroying my car's windshield, and wreaking havoc on my territory. I'll bite you all to death." He stared at the black-haired man, bite to death?_

"Kyou-san, please refrain yourself. If by any chance you hurt Shamal, who would look at the boy?" Kusakabe nagged at his young master.

"You're crowding here, herbivore." Hibari ignored Kusakabe.

"Sorry Hibari. We'll go home before the visiting time is over." Shimon said. He learned, in just a few days, that Hibari has a peculiar way of addressing people. Enma shifted in his arms, looking terrified being near Hibai. He couldn't blame his son, the guy was intimidating after all.

"Do what you want, herbivore." Hibari took a glance at the still unconscious herbivore, feeling annoyed again. It has been three days and the brat hasn't woken up. What a weak herbivore. He turned around to go home, thinking that this is such a waste of time.

"Hibari," He stopped on his tracks, waiting on what the red-head herbivore will say. "Thank you, for helping us." That's it? Such a waste of time. He opened the door, with Kusakabe at his tow.

"Tsuna!" He froze, tilting his head to see the unconscious herbivore stirring into consciousness. The heart machine beep'ed loudly. The monitor displays an increase in reading.

"Tsuna? Tsuna, it's me, Enma! Can you hear me?" Enma asked, relief washing through him when amber eyes opened up slowly.

Tsuna look at him and his father, eyes unfocused. "Hey!" Enma smile when he frowned at them. He had recognize them already.

"Finally awake, herbivore." Herbivore? Tsuna looked around. There, at the foot of his bed, stands a delinquent-looking guy. Who are they?

"They're the ones who saved us the other day, Tsuna. He's Hibari Kyouya and Kusakabe Tetsuya." Saved them? Oh. They were suddenly attacked. He recalled. He groaned, pushing himself so he could sat up, but he find it painful to move. Enma gave him a hand. He smiled, _Thanks_.

"No worries." Enma said, glad that his best friend is awake now.

He looked at Hibari, before putting his hand at his lips, swinging it downward. But he suddenly realized that Hibari might not know what it means, so he bows instead after. Bowing as far as he could without eliciting pain on his injuries, _thank you, Hibari-san._

Hibari look at the injured herbivore. Did he just bow his head after blowing him a kiss? What was that? Perhaps, he was hit in the head hard? "Herbivore—"

"Hibari," Shimon cut him off, "Well, Tsuna really can't talk with you." He said, adjusting the pillow behind Tsuna's back so he could sit comfortably.

"Can't talk with me? Are you looking down on me, herbivore?" Hibari snapped, ungrateful brat.

"Well, not just with you, I mean with everyone. You see, he has lost his ability to speak in an accident. It may sound offensive, but he's mute." *** Shimon handed Tsuna his notebook and pen.

If Hibari was shock, it didn't show on his face. His eyebrow rose. Mute? The scrawny herbivore is mute?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

** In American Sign Language, _commonly abbreviated ASL, what_ Tsuna used is a sign for "THANK YOU". It is made by starting with the fingers of your dominant hand near your lips. Your hand should be a "flat hand". Move your hand forward and a bit down in the direction of the person you are thanking. Smile, so they will know that you mean it.

** In American Sign Language, _commonly abbreviated ASL, _to say "GOODBYE", one must raise his hand and wave the fingers down.

** Mute, somehow, is an offensive word. I didn't mean any harm nor insult by using this term on the story. Hope you could understand. thank you...

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 1<strong>

Good? Bad? Uninteresting?

Should I continue this?

What are your thoughts regarding this story?

MIND SHARING YOUR REACTION AND OPINION BY REVIEWING?

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers without consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, I will hunt you.

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them have permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT. **_


	2. Chapter 2

ENTITLED _'NOTEBOOK'_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I own everything excluding the characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I cannot fathom why but honestly, I like this story more than the ones I already wrote, not because of the story itself, but because I gain more knowledge about people with disability as I continue to write this. The way they communicate, I find it fascinating. And I'm quite thankful, because now I know some basics of the sign language like hello, and goodbye, and thank you, etc. It makes me feel good for some reason, I just don't know why. Like… inspired or something. If you find it interesting, you could also do some research regarding on sign language. The one commonly used is American Sign Language, commonly abbreviated as _ASL._

**WARNING:**

_**THIS STORY IS **NOT INTENDED AS AN INSULT FOR PEOPLE WITH DISABILITY**. I DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM NOR INSULT BY SELECTED TERMS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**IT WAS WRITTEN UNDER THE CATEGORY **__AU, __**OOC-NESS (OUT-OF-CHARACTER) IS TO BE EXPECTED FOR THE KHR CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**BE ALSO AWARE THAT THERE MIGHT BE SWEARING AND MENTION OF SEX.**_

_**THIS IS YAOI. IF YOU ARE SOMEHOW UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS GENRE, I'M SURE YOU ARE FREELY CAPABLE OF CLICKING THE BACK BUTTON. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE'S BASHING JUST BECAUSE OF BEING CREEPED OUT BY TWO MEN BEING ENGAGED WITH ONE ANOTHER.**_

_**UN-BETA'ED. IF YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG, LIKE IN GRAMMAR, KINDLY PM ME. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Nobody was born an asshole, it's just a matter of choice."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Till when you will sport that stubbornness, Kyouya? Alaude thought, he was standing at his home office's window. Eyes following his son, who at that time, had disappeared inside his car. His azure eyes void of any emotion.<p>

* * *

><p>Hibari walked out of The Mansion in long, angry strides. The maid and helpers quickly vanished at the sight of him, leaving the entire premises of The Mansion deserted, scared that they might be bitten to death if they were seen by any chance.<p>

He jammed the key impatiently in the lock, before slamming the car's door vehemently, leaving a painful ringing sound in his ears. He ignored it, not giving a damn.

He huffed and growled lowly after sitting properly, feeling annoyed and frustrated at the same time. He was feeling so angry he feels like he could bite anyone to death.

His father had arranged a meeting with the Gestapo's family head and oldest daughter. Another arranged marriage in less than a week! He growled again. His father's stubbornness was already beyond his thinking ability.

Just how many arranged marriage had he already turned down and crushed under his foot since he turned eighteen? He didn't have any idea anymore. And he has no intention of counting how many more will come. A string of inaudible curses left his tongue.

He stepped fully at the gas pedal, changing gears at the same time, leaving a trail of smoke and dust at the neat pavement of The Mansion. He has to get out of here, to get a breather. Somewhere, _anywhere_ to cool his head off so he could think of a plan to escape from the Gestapo Family's daughter.

* * *

><p>Hibari strode inside the nearest café-bar that he saw at the city. He went to the bar, seeing as it was the most deserted area in the place. The bartender looks up after he sited himself. "Sake." He ordered, eyes still exhibiting his annoyance. The bartender gave him a bottle and a shot glass, before resuming to his work of cleaning the glasses with a piece of cloth.<p>

He picked up the bottle, sniffing its contents, the stench of alcohol in the sake making him wrinkle his nose. He clicked his tongue. This is stupid, seeing as he got low tolerance with alcohol. And he still needs to drive back at his house. _His father's house_— he thought bitterly. The man's word were like law after all, he just couldn't fathom why he could get away from the pesky arranged marriages his father arranges.

Another arranged marriage in just less than a week. This is crazy. Moreover, this time it's the Gestapo Family. The biggest and so far, most powerful family to be shove in his face. How problematic, he thought. He has to think of a more concrete solution so he could turn the family down. A smirk curved his lips, looks like his father is making sure that he's cornered this time.

He sighed, feeling betrayed for no reason. Just when till his father could understand that he still didn't want to settle down, less alone be committed with anyone. Just until when? Should he do something, _anything at all, so he would just stop_?

If he try to commit suicide, will his Father stop? He froze at this thought, snorting. That was stupid of him. He must be feeling so desperate to even think of suicide. He chuckled darkly.

He downed a shot, feeling the liquid burn its way down to his stomach. A man in a crisp, black suit sited besides him, ordering a cup of espresso. He drank another shot, trying his best to ignore the man, feeling of anger rose in his chest with the stupid person who had dared crowd beside him.

Shot glass on hand, he looked at the entire premises of the café-bar. It was bigger than it looks, he noted. And it has lesser herbivores now than when he came in earlier. Hn, he hummed in appreciation. The less crowded the better.

His eyes fell at the farthest corner of the café-bar, eyes focusing at the most secluded table. There were two guys sited on it. He frowned, confused why the two got his attention. He downed another shot, his eyes not leaving the two herbivores. His eyebrows rose, they look normal, weak to be precise. However, if you observe them closely, especially under the table, the two were holding hands. A homosexual couple? Is that why they got his attention even though they seem so weak?

He went back to his drink, it was rude to stare after all. He yawned, already feeling the effect of alcohol in his body. He was starting to feel sleepy. He emptied the bottle, deciding to go home right away. The shot glass was halfway on his lips when he froze, his gaze returning back on the couple that he had spotted earlier. Oh.

_Oh._

He smirked, feeling his body tingle with joy.

* * *

><p>It has been a week, and yet he's still isn't allowed to go home. How annoying, Tsuna thought as he munch at his apple angrily.<p>

He was in a freaking private hospital, in a freaking private room. And not just any private room, his room looks like a house's interior, complete with a small dining and a living room area, with a flat TV. It even has a small kitchen. God knows how much this room costs— with the hospital bills still excluded.

He had pointed this out earlier with the weird doctor named Shamal, yet, the annoying doctor just looked at him like he had sprouted another head and snorted. He snorted for Pete's sake. Ah, the nerve. He huffed angrily, as he resume on munching at his apple furiously.

Where will he get the money for this hospital? He's poor. Shimon-san is already paying his tuition fee, he didn't want to ask him for his bills here, that would be embarrassing. He sighed.

"Brooding, herbivore?" A deep, baritone voice suddenly boomed at the room.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna yelped, surprised, dropping his apple at the floor in the process. He looked up, Hibari was still standing at the door frame. **

"Forgot about me already?" Hibari asked, picking the dropped apple off the floor, before throwing it in the trash can at the corner of the room, it landed cleanly.

"Aa!" Tsuna shook his head furiously. There is no way that he would easily forget such a scary looking guy. He snatched his notebook and pen lying at the top of the end table besides the bed, _'What brings you here, Hibari-san?'_

"I paid your bills." Hibari rolled his eyes. This guy is not that stupid right?

Tsuna gasped, dropping his pen. He paid his bills? He hurriedly fumbled at his comforter, feeling his hand for his pen. _'But Hibari-san, you don't have to do that!'_

"And what, so you could die of hunger? No thanks, herbivore." Hibari said, grabbing two green apples at the fruit basket which the red-head herbivore brought, throwing one at the scrawny herbivore. He sat up besides the bed, eyeing the now troubled herbivore. He would make use of every opportunity to make the herbivore bound in debt with him.

He had already thought of a plan, and he had decided that the scrawny herbivore will have a major part in it. He will make sure to get the boy into his plans. He's poor after all, he doesn't have any power to defy someone as influential as him.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Tsuna was finally released. Ah, the joy! He was humming as he put dirty dishes as many as he could into the sink with his good arm. His left hand was still in cast after all. But at least he was out of that private hospital. He smiled, his home maybe small but it was cozy and comfortable here.<p>

Shimon-san and Enma had visited him today at lunch. Shimon-san even went ahead as cook his favorite meal, telling him that it was fine because injured people needs to eat a lot when he protested earlier while his best friend fills his empty pantry with groceries. He had insisted to pay for it but Shimon-san acted like he hadn't heard anything.

He's still isn't allowed to go to work or school, seeing as he still can't move properly because of his broken ribs, so he was really thankful with Enma when he brought him books and manga to pass his time. Making a promise to him at the same time to visit every day after school so they could hang out and play.

It was almost nightfall, the sun's ray was peeking at the horizon, coloring the sky with warm colors. The streets were starting to be deserted by playing kids, being picked and called out by their mother.

He was laying lazily at his futon, bored at his wits when he heard a knock. He sat up slowly. Perhaps it was Enma? The door was knocked again, this time it was an impatient one.

He slowly rise from his futon, careful not to inflict any pain from his injuries. The knock came over again, louder. He scowled, impatient much? He opened the door, lips parted with awe. There, standing at his doorstep with all his glory, was Hibari. The least expected person to visit him, who was glaring at him with full force. "Took you long enough." Hibari said, growling.

What does he want?

Hibari glared at the scrawny herbivore, noticing that he was already wearing his pajamas. Is he already sleeping? The sun still hasn't fully gone, he looked at the herbivore dumbly. He strode inside after being invited with a hand gesture he thought was meant for come in. His face indifferent, he looked around the boy's house. It was too small for his liking, he noted. Perhaps it consists of two to three rooms only, four the maximum. But at least, it was clean and void of any dust.

The scrawny herbivore stopped at the middle of the room. He handed him a pillow, before pointing at the floor besides a low table. He scowled, now what?

"Uk! Ak!" Tsuna made some noise, pointing at him and the floor before the table again. Take a seat? He sited himself up. The scrawny herbivore stopped making noises, so he was really asking him to sit up. How difficult.

Tsuna handed him his notebook, "I'll be back in a jiffy, Hibari-san. Feel at home, please." He read, the herbivore was no longer in sight when he looked up.

He stares around the room, noticing the lack of furniture. The low table he was using now and a futon at the far side of the room is the only furnishings he saw. His hand patted the low table unconsciously, there is a high possibility that the herbivore is using this room as his living and bedroom area. Maybe as his dining too, if the low table that he was using is to be considered.

The scrawny herbivore is poor indeed. Tetsu's report was all true. This is good. He could make the herbivore run at the palm of his hand.

His eyes fell at the farthest corner near the futon. His eyebrow rose, it was an altar. He stood up, before walking towards it.

A few incense stick were freshly burned out. Two frames side by side shows an individual portrait of a beautiful brunette and a handsome blond man, the two frames were placed at the middle of the altar. It was the herbivore's parents.

He picked up a smaller frame at the side, there, were a picture of a family of three. The herbivore was still small at that time, with the parents doting at him. A normal happy family, he noted. His eyes fell at the face of his father. He was smiling goofily as he patted Tsuna happily on the head.

He scowled. Somehow, he can't seem to remember his own father doing the same at him.

He grabbed a few incense stick, pushing the weird feeling in his chest aside, ignoring it. He offered a small prayer to show some respect. _The herbivore might be hurt in the process, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada. I can even go as far as to sleep with him to show Father my point. I'm sorry, but I am taking your son to use him. He's the only one who could do this._

Tsuna went back at the room, with a freshly brewed green tea and some snacks, only to find Hibari at his parent's altar. He was stunned at the scene. Hibari had lighted another incense stick before settling himself in a kneeling position at the front of the altar.

It took a few minutes before Hibari sited himself at the low table again with him. _'It's mom and dad. They died in an accident when I was just twelve. I'm the only survivor. However, it left me unable to speak again.'_

"I see." Hibari answered at the information the herbivore provided just now. He knows it already, he had investigated the boy after all, along with those herbivore deeply involved with him— the Shimon family. "You're good at this." He said, complimenting the tea the herbivore made, liking it to his taste.

The herbivore smiled, embarrassed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have a proposal to you." He settled the cup down the table. The herbivore tilted his head at him, confused at the sudden use of his name. "I will pay you one million yen every month for it." He said straight to the point, not even bothering to beat around the bush.

Tsuna froze, shock beyond his wit. O-one million yen? T-that's way too big! "Ngk?" He reacted, forgetting for a minute that he could no longer speak.

"You heard me right, one million yen every month. I can double it if you want. I'll pay you five hundred thousand yen in cold cash as a down payment, and I'll pay you the rest in check every month." The herbivore look at him in horror, he ignored it.

'_One million yen in every month? But why, Hibari-san?'_ Tsuna wrote in shock.

"A job only you could do."

'_A job? You're not mistaking me as a hired killer, are you not?'_

"You idiot herbivore." Hibari mumbled under his breath, but Tsuna still heard it. "I'll pretend you didn't said that." Hibari wanted to smack some senses into the boy. The herbivore pouted at him, hurt. "I want you to be my lover for a few months." Hibari said, his voice and face lack of any emotion.

"Eu-euk!" Tsuna looked at him, terrified.

"You heard me. I abhor repeating myself, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari drank on his tea again, it really is good.

'_Are you nuts?'_ The boy seems to be back in his senses.

Hibari ignore this, "I'll explain the details on some other day." His eyebrow twitch, he was feeling irritated already.

'_Wait, I haven't said anything yet.'_

"I'll send Tetsu to pick you up one of these days."

'_I said I still haven't said yes, you damn prick! You're not even listening to me!'_

"I will take no for an answer. You owe me big after all, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said coldly, his voice distant.

Tsuna looked at his lap, eyes covered with his bangs. _'Sorry, I am not interested, Hibari-san. You may leave now.' _Tsuna wrote before standing up, taking his cup back to the kitchen, leaving Hibari on his own at the room.

He stayed at the kitchen until he heard Hibari leave, closing his door gently. He exhaled, feeling weary, eyes brimming with tears. That damn Hibari, he thought. He wiped his eyes angrily with his sleeves. The prick was black mailing him with the paid hospital bills? What a bastard.

He already knows that he couldn't pay him with that kind of amount even if he works a lifetime. But does he really have to shove this reality in his face. He know he was poor, but why is he doing this?

He went back in his futon. He thought Hibari was a good guy, since he had helped him and Shimon-san. He even paid his bills and offered respect in his parents even though he didn't told him to. But now he had acted like this. Was there a big reason?

The guy's steel grey eyes were desperate after all.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Tsuna stirred from his sleep, a bit of the sun's ray had escaped the curtains and lingered on his face, waking him up. He sat up slowly, careful of his injuries.<p>

He brood, thinking of the last night's event. Hibari had offered him a weird job of being his lover for a few months, telling him that he will be paid one million yen every month. And he would take no for an answer, even to the point of black mailing him. But why? The job was suspicious enough in the first place, and the amount that he will receive was way too extreme. Why would Hibari do that?

Maybe he wanted to break up with his lover but couldn't find an excuse? Err… no. It doesn't sounds like a million yen job. He scratched his head. Ah… his morning is ruined.

A knocked on his door made him look up. His eyes took a peek on his alarm clock. It was just nine o'clock. It was a weekend, Enma was probably still asleep, who might it be?

He opened the door, not bothering to change clothes. "Delivery!" A man in a delivery suit greeted him enthusiastically.

A delivery? He gawked at the delivery man. There in his hands, was a big bouquet of roses. A bouquet of roses? What the hell? _'Sorry, I think you've got the wrong address, sir.' _He wrote.

The delivery man read the note dangled at his face, confused as why is the boy writing a note instead of just speaking up. "Ah, it's for Mr. Sawada Tsunayoshi, sir. It there someone here with this name?"

The boy look at him weirdly, _'…Me.'_

"Oh! Please sign here, sir." The delivery man beamed, pointing at the corner of the receiving letter. He took the pen reluctantly. "There was a message too. We were instructed to give this to you before you accept the flower, sir." The delivery man gave him a small card.

A small tick pulsed at his temple when he finished reading the message.

_I am not changing my mind, get this through that thick skull of yours, idiot herbivore. Accept this small offering or I will deliver you a truck of roses the next time. - Hibari Kyouya._

A black mail again, this time in a form of a bouquet. How sweet. Oh gosh, he was so happy he think he could kill a butterfly with his bare hands right now.

"Uh… sir? Is there a problem?" The delivery man asked, the boy was glaring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

_**** **People who have a disability to speak can still make inaudible noises._

* * *

><p><strong><em>END OF CHAPTER.<em>**

_Please DO review._

_Hope you find this chapter good._

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers without consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, I will hunt you.

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them have permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_ENTITLED 'NOTEBOOK'_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I own everything, excluding the characters.

**GENRE: **Yaoi. Romance. Humor. Slice of life. Drama.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Sorry if I forgot to state their age, in this story, Tsuna and Enma were both college students in their freshman year. Tsuna is eighteen while Enma is seventeen. I made a one-year gap because Tsuna had stopped going to school for a year because of the aforementioned accident that the Sawada Family encountered, leaving Tsuna unable to talk and an orphan. Hibari is in his mid-twenties, roughly twenty-three. He's already working and earning his own money, his father Alaude, has no interest on what Hibari does with his own money, as he earn it with himself. I think there is no need for me to mention the age of the rest of the character, like Shimon and Alaude and Tetsu. Let's just say they're old enough to be… an adult, with Tetsu close with Hibari's age.

As for Tsuna and Enma's age, I based it on my own experience, as seventeen and up was the common age in freshman year in college here at my country. (I was eighteen actually when I was a freshman, some of my classmates were younger than me by one to two years, and some were older.) And I would like to apologize for I do not have any idea on the age-boundary on other countries like in Europe or America. So I was hoping for your kind consideration to just not think too much regarding their age and unnecessary details, as I will include it here on the notes (or in the story) if ever I see it as something that held of importance… thanks.

**WARNING:**

_**THIS STORY IS **__NOT INTENDED AS AN INSULT FOR PEOPLE WITH DISABILITY.__** I DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM NOR INSULT BY SELECTED TERMS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**IT WAS WRITTEN UNDER THE CATEGORY **__AU, __**OOC-NESS (OUT-OF-CHARACTER) IS TO BE EXPECTED FOR THE KHR CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**BE ALSO AWARETHAT THERE MIGHT BE SWEARING AND MENTION OF SEX.**_

_**THIS IS YAOI. IF YOU ARE SOMEHOW UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS GENRE, I'M SURE YOU ARE FREELY CAPABLE OF CLICKING THE BACK BUTTON. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE'S BASHING JUST BECAUSE OF BEING CREEPED OUT OF TWO MEN BEING ENGAGED WITH ONE ANOTHER.**_

_**UN-BETA'ED. IF YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG, LIKE IN GRAMMAR, KINDLY PM ME. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I used to think that the worst thing in life was to end up all alone. It's not. The worst thing in life is to end up with people who make you feel all alone." – Robin Williams<em>**

* * *

><p>It was a humid, slow afternoon. Tsuna was laying lazily on his futon again as he laugh by himself. The manga Enma had brought was good. A knock on the door made him look up, it was time for Enma's visit. He trudge towards the door enthusiastically, mindful of his injuries.<p>

He gasped, mortified. "Delivery!" The same delivery man from yesterday greeted him with a large smile, his hand raising to show another bouquet of roses.

He unintentionally slammed the door close at the delivery man's face. Fuck.

* * *

><p>"What's that for anyway?" Tsuna's neighbor asked, curiosity visible through his eyes.<p>

'_School project, Sir.'_ He wrote on his notebook. He gladly took the dry seal handed over him by his old neighbor, who was a lawyer, before imprinting the dry seal on the letter he had printed out earlier.

_'How much, Sir?_' He asked, his hand already on his pocket.

"Oh, silly. There's no need." His neighbor smiled.

* * *

><p>"Kyou-san." Tetsu inform his presence, before opening the door of his young master's office. "You have a phone call." He said, handing Hibari a cellular phone.<p>

Hibari looked up from his paper works, taking the phone from his right hand man, "Who?" Tetsu answered him hesitantly, anxious that his young master might end up annoyed again. He didn't want to deal with another tantrum, after all it would only give him another bruise or a two.

Hibari's eyebrow rose after ending the call from the flower shop. The herbivore is what?

* * *

><p>Tsuna came home from school, only to end up cursing under his breath as he stood at his front door.<p>

The legal notice that he had made-up and stuck at the front of his door with the help of his neighbor stating that his apartment was now empty of residence was now crumpled and mangled up. The large, red capital letters were now illegible. A small note was attached at his door knob, the words were written in elegant strokes.

**Idiot scrawny herbivore, I didn't know you're retarded too. Nice try.**

He angrily picked up the bouquet of roses that were laying innocently at his welcome mat, a small note fell from it.

**I honestly do not mind you doing stuff like this. At least you amuse me with your stupidity. – Hibari Kyouya**

Tsuna yelled angrily, stomping his foot at the process.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since rumors started to spread around his neighborhood. And it has been a whole week of pure agony and embarrassment for him.<p>

Since their area was a small neighborhood to start with, his neighbors have started to notice the delivery man who was always at his doorstep everyday, delivering him with a bouquet of roses. At first, he ignored it, at least he tried to. However, each time that he was on the street, he would hear hush conversation regarding him and the annoying roses that were being delivered to him. Some old women would even point their fingers at him while they gossip at the middle of the street whenever he passes by.

Another week had passed, and the small gossips between the old ladies had evolved into a wildfire of weird rumors. Hushed conversation were now stopped whenever he pass by, look of pity was all he could get whenever he look at his neighbors with offended amber eyes. Some would even give him a we-know-something-that-you-don't look. It really creep him out.

Shimon-san asked him one day as he dine with them if he really was in debt on a Yakuza. He only look at them in horror when Enma cut his father telling him that the old lady across their house told him that his best friend was being courted by an old lady.

All he could do was curse Hibari in his mind, wishing him and his bouquet of roses to be bestowed with bad luck for humiliating him in their neighborhood.

* * *

><p><em>He was playing with his new ball, which his daddy gave him this morning. He really likes it. It was big and shiny, and it was in his favorite color too, orange! So when his mommy asked if he likes it, he nodded happily.<em>

_He dropped the ball before kicking it with all his might, the ball rolled in the ground before stopping when it hit a stray cat who hissed at the sudden contact. He giggled, running towards his ball to pick it up._

_He was skipping on the ground as far as he could with his short legs when he was suddenly lifted up off the ground by his armpit. He turned his head around, just to see his daddy. "Daddy!" He squealed, wrapping his arm around his daddy's strong neck, giving him a big, wet kiss._

_"Tsuna, look who's here!" Iemetsu smiled goofily at his cute son as he throws him in the air. Nana smiled at her lovely husband and son, she was so lucky to have them as her family, especially to have Iemetsu as a husband! She blushed silently._

_"Tsuna." Another voice called out his name, he gasped when he saw the familiar white hair and mustache._

_"Grandpa!" He struggled against his father's embrace, excited to hug the old man. He saw a tall, black haired teen when he was transferred onto his grandpa's arm. He tilted his head, the teen was scrutinizing him with his black eyes, a tiny smile was curving his lips._

Hazy amber eyes opened up slowly. Tsuna sited up, rubbing his eyes off the sleepiness, yawning. A slight scowl marred his face, he was dreaming, but he cannot remember what it was. There were people, laughing and talking, and an old man. He scratched his head, what a weird dream.

He looked at his alarm clock just to scream in panic. He's going to be late again!

* * *

><p>Class has ended. Tsuna was walking towards the school gate along with Enma, Kyoko and Hana. The girls were eating ice cream, laughing as they talk about various stuffs. Tsuna was taking a quick peek every now and then to Kyoko, his cheeks a little flush. Enma, who had notice this were smiling at himself, thinking of how to tease his best friend.<p>

"What is that?" Hana said, making them look at the gate. It was crowded with people, majority of the crowd were females.

"Maybe there's a famous actor?" Kyoko suggested, tugging Hana towards the crowds, curious.

"That would be impossible, right? Who in their right mind would want to hang out in our school." Tsuna laugh at Enma's exclamation, he cannot help himself but to agree. They trudge towards the crowd.

"_Kyaa! He's so handsome!"_

"_Is he a model?"_

"_Probably, with that kind of car and looks."_

"_I wish I have a boyfriend like him!"_

"_Do you think it's okay if we ask his name?"_

Tsuna snorted when he heard the dilemma of the squealing girls as they walk around the crowd. Poor guy. If he was him and he would be surrounded with this kind of girls, he was sure that he will be creep out of his shoes.

Girls could really be scary sometimes.

There was a snarl. A car door was opened up and snapped loudly, making the girls squeal louder. "Herbivore." A deep baritone voice spoke up, making Tsuna stop in his tracks. Herbivore? He swallowed, there is only one person he knows who address people like that.

He froze when Hibari stopped at his side, emitting murderous aura as he glare at him in full force. The squeals of the crowd suddenly turned into hushed conversation. Why is that good looking guy talking with Sawada?

"Eukri?" He said incoherently, forgetting that his notebook was in his pocket.

"Hurry up, before I bite everyone here to death." Hibari spat, glaring at the crowd of girls. He grabbed the scrawny herbivore on his wrist, yanking him towards the sleek top-down Audi, making the herbivore stumble at his own foot. The scrawny herbivore protested with an incomprehensible snarl. He ignored it. They need to get away from those pesky girls.

"Tsuna?" Kyoko called out, perplexed why the black-haired man dragged her friend. The brunette looked at them with a weird expression, his amber eyes pleading.

"Does Tsuna know him?" Hana asked, her cheekbones feeling a bit warm. Such a dangerous looking guy!

"He's an acquaintance of my dad." Enma said, making Kyoko and Hana look at him. He gazed at the now dispersing crowd. His crimson eyes gleaming resentfully as he clutch his bag hard. "Tsuna." He mumbled, his knuckles turning white.

* * *

><p>'<em>What is it this time, Hibari-san?'<em> Tsuna wrote before pushing his notebook towards the older man, feeling exasperated, why is this guy keeps showing up on various places? Now he had dragged him inside an expensive looking Japanese restaurant. He fidgeted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable in the extravagant place they were in. He's not used in luxurious places.

"You still haven't complied on my proposal, herbivore." Hibari said, still feeling annoyed with the horde of girls who had crowded in him earlier. He pushed the ignored menu towards the scrawny herbivore, "Get whatever you want, my treat." The herbivore shook his head, looking embarrassed at being treated. He growled, making the boy flinch. He pushed the menu further, the herbivore took it reluctantly.

Tsuna choked when he saw the prices of the food. S-such expensive food! He closed the menu again, his hunger gone, it would be embarrassing if he was treated with this kind of food. _'I find your proposal weird.'_ He wrote, trying to get Hibari's attention away from the food.

Hibari called the waiter, ordering food good for two people, such a stubborn guy. "Just think of it as a job only you could do." He said, checking his temper. The herbivore didn't write on his notebook again.

When the food arrived, they ate in silence.

Hibari sip at his green tea, the herbivore had remained in silence, making his irritation to flare up again. So he was taken aback when his notebook where push at him again. _'But why, Hibari-san?' _He look up, the herbivore was looking at his lap. He sighed, "I'll explain it in details after you agreed with the proposal."

'_If I recall things, all you do is bother me. You're being reckless, Hibari-san. You're doing things to the extreme. You even created some weird rumors around my neighborhood because you keep on sending me flowers. I know I owe you a big amount, and I'll be honest that I don't have the capacity to pay you up. I'm grateful with your help, Hibari-san.'_ Hibari's fingers played at the edge of the herbivore's notebook, he didn't know how to convince him anymore. Feeling of hopelessness prod at his chest, he chuckled darkly, seems like he won't be able to get away from the arranged marriage now.

"I sought you out because of the unfavorable situation I was in. A predicament my father started." Tsuna was surprised at Hibari's sudden talk after a long pause, his father? "I don't care how much you demand in exchange of helping me, but I really need your help, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna lowered his drink down the table, noticing on how Hibari's steel grey eyes become desperate again. He frowned, it was the same look Hibari had when he proposed the job on him at his house. He never knew someone could look so desperate and miserable at the same time. Just who is he?

He scratched his head, suddenly feeling guilty for some reason. He sighed loudly, irritated all of a sudden. _'Okay. Fine. I'll do it.'_ He wrote, before nudging Hibari to show his notebook. His intuition flaring up.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

I would like to thank _AniManGa1993_0 for pointing out a typo in this chapter. Thanks.

This story was meant to be a one-shot, but now it turned into a multi-chapter fic, may God help me to finish this. Please don't give me a writer's block.

I would like to thank _PEAPHRO & xxYUUNAxx, _for correcting out a few typo and mistakes on the previous chapter. For the anonymous reviewers, thank you, you know who you are. For all of those who reviewed at the previous chapters, thank you.

I know this may sound childish, but after seeing numerous videos about how to take care of an African Pygmy Hedgehogs, I couldn't help myself but to want one. They're adorable creatures, and makes me reminisce about my hamsters which were eaten alive by my neighbor's cat when i was just a kid (I still hate cats even now...) But sadly, I'm too busy to even think of buying one. Oh well, I do hope that this desire to have one may fade one day.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER.<strong>

_So sorry for the boring chapter._

_But please, still DO review_

_Hope I didn't really bore you out..._

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers without consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, I will hunt you.

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them have permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_ENTITLED 'NOTEBOOK'_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I own everything, excluding the characters.

**GENRE: **Yaoi. Romance. Humor. Slice of life. Drama.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry, but Hibari nor Tsuna is in this chapter, however, I brought another character which I do hope will make you happy. Maybe I'm just feeling down for the past few weeks, and it ended up being shown in this chapter, hope you don't mind the drama.

**WARNING:**

_**THIS STORY IS **__NOT INTENDED AS AN INSULT FOR PEOPLE WITH DISABILITY.__** I DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM NOR INSULT BY SELECTED TERMS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**IT WAS WRITTEN UNDER THE CATEGORY **__AU, __**OOC-NESS (OUT-OF-CHARACTER) IS TO BE EXPECTED FOR THE KHR CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**BE ALSO AWARETHAT THERE MIGHT BE SWEARING AND MENTION OF SEX.**_

_**THIS IS YAOI. IF YOU ARE SOMEHOW UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS GENRE, I'M SURE YOU ARE FREELY CAPABLE OF CLICKING THE BACK BUTTON. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE'S BASHING JUST BECAUSE OF BEING CREEPED OUT BY TWO MEN BEING ENGAGED WITH ONE ANOTHER.**_

_**UN-BETA'ED. IF YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG, LIKE IN GRAMMAR, KINDLY PM ME. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"It's crazy how much you can care about one person."<strong>_

* * *

><p>He snapped his thumb once on the stainless lighter, bringing the small blue flame towards the cigarette perched between his lips. The lighter magically disappearing inside his coats inner pocket. He inhaled a long drag, bringing the cigarette down together with his hand.<p>

He mumbled a long string of inaudible curses on his native language under his breath, exhaling the white puff of smoke after.

The feeling of anger and despair were back in his chest. Heavy, mocking his efforts which have been futile until now.

He's been on search since three years now. Three years of wasted money and effort. He curse again, until when does he have to run into endless loops?

He had been in different places since he arrived at this country. He travelled on foot, trying every nook and slum areas, the cities and the market, even the long row of bars and café and shop. But all of his efforts for the past three months were futile. Futile for fuck's sake!

His hand vanished on his coat again. He pulled out a piece of paper— an old photograph. His black eyes fixed on the photo as he took another drag. "Damn it, Iemitsu. If I don't find the brat in a month, I swear I will dig your grave to destroy what was left of you remains." He grumbled, shoulders stiff with rage. He dropped his cigarette on the pavement, grinding it off with the heel of his shoes. He didn't want to be caught, he was in a front of a university after all.

He huff, walking again to go to whatever place his feet still hasn't gone to. He sneezed, stopping on his tracks suddenly. The hell, don't tell him he will get sick? He turn around, deciding to go back to his rented apartment to take the day off, when his eyes caught a familiar red-head. "Isn't that…" He jogged, grabbing the red-head on his arms, turning him around. "Hey!"

"Ow! That hurts, mister!" The red-head guy swatted his hands off, looking offended.

He blinked, realizing he had mistaken the guy when he saw his face closely. He thought he was Shimon, his old acquaintance, he really did look like him after all. Even the unique crimson eyes, but he was way too young— a teen to be exact. The young man has the same look and build Shimon has when he was still in college, what's going on? "Sorry." He raised both of his hand as a gesture, "I thought you were my friend."

The young man looked at him from head to toe, before fixing the familiar crimson eyes on his face. "Do I resemble your friend, only younger?

"Yeah… very much, kid." He said, suddenly feeling stupid on why he was talking to a kid.

"Not again." The young man mumbled, but he heard it nonetheless. "Maybe you're looking for my dad. Lots of people says that I'm an exact carbon copy of my dad especially when he was younger."

It took him a second to process what the kid said. "Tell me, kid. What's your name?"

"Enma. Cozart Enma."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Ma'am. Please come again." Shimon said, handing the purchased bag of fruits at his customer, an old lady who were always at his store every morning to buy fresh fruits. A regular customer. The old lady smiled at him, he bade goodbye, waving his hand.<p>

"Seems like you're doing good with your chosen business, Shimon." A deep baritone voice spoke up, commenting in his business. Silent footsteps echoes at the background as the speaker walk towards him.

He turned around only to end up loss at words. His crimson eyes fix at the man who had spoke earlier.

"What? Too shock to even utter a greeting of 'welcome back to Japan'?" The tall man commented, his expensive leather shoes stopping not so far away at the red-head. "I'm not a ghost. Stop looking at me like that, Shimon." He said, voice teeming with amusement.

"Sorry." Shimon replied when he regained his senses, "It's just I didn't expect you to just suddenly appear like that." He chuckled, scratching his cheeks. A cold sweat glided from his temple down to his neck.

"Stop acting like an idiot, Shimon. If Timoteo saw you acting like that, he will be devastated. To think that his old student will grow old like this…" The man's voice trailed off, his lips curving in a mocking smirk.

"Hey, you didn't come here just to throw insults on me, right?" Shimon sighed, taking his working gloves off, laying it at a nearby fruit crate. "Come in." He said, opening his shop's door which leads to his house.

"Who knows." The man said, amused. Shimon mumbled incoherently. "Stop sulking like a kid, Shimon."

"I am not, _please_." Shimon put a kettle in the gas range. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to dig someone else's graveyard for a childish revenge." He said, sitting at a bar stool. He clicked his tongue, remembering his irritation on a certain dead idiot blond.

"Whatever." Shimon ignored the guy's respond.

"You actually believed that, don't you?"

"Who would?" Shimon said, rolling his eyes. He trudge towards the gas range again when the kettle whistled, the top cover rattling. He opened the over-head shelves, taking a bag of tea leaves.

"What brings you here?" He asked again, placing two mugs of steaming green tea at the table, before sitting himself across the tall man.

"A person." The tall man said, sipping at his green tea. "I'm looking for a person."

"…a person?" Shimon felt agitated again, not liking the guy's reason at all.

"You heard me right." He said.

"What for?" Shimon asked. He was lucky he was sitting already, it feels like his legs would give up.

The man looked at him, boring his eyes at his face, void of any emotion as always. His hand went inside his coat, digging in his inner pocket. He fished out a small, white rectangle piece of paper. He raised it in the air, as if telling him that he knows what it is. The man pushed it towards him through the tabletop. Shimon's breath hitched when his eyes fell on the battered paper, it was an old photograph of a family of three.

Shimon's sudden paleness didn't go unnoticed by the tall man. "We've been looking for him for three years now, but everything we do was futile. Since the brat's not in Italy, Timoteo sent me here in Japan. The old man is waiting, hoping for a good news." He said, watching the red-head's face for any change of emotion again.

"It's been six years since Iemitsu died." Shimon said through constricted throat, his hand fisting his slacks under the table.

"Timoteo and I were only informed about that three years ago, and it was only by an accident. We were not notified of their death, Shimon. I wonder why." The man said, keeping close check on his emotion. Only God knows why Shimon didn't inform them.

"Is that so..." Shimon said, flinching at the man's emotionless tone. There was a silent accusation in it. His tea forgotten already.

"We need the brat back, Shimon." The man said, not beating around the bush anymore, making Shimon stiff.

"He's my son." He gritted his teeth, glaring at the crumbled photograph at the table.

"Vongola needs an heir."

"Give it to Xanxus then." Shimon snapped, irritated.

"The brat's not interested. He has his own company now after all. Ever heard of Varia Corporation?"

Shimon slammed his fist at the table, rattling the mugs. The tall man ignored Shimon's sudden outburst, waiting for the red-head to breathe and speak up again. "Go back to Italy." Shimon growled.

"Shimon—"

"Or anywhere."

"You can't—"

"You're not needed here. Vongola doesn't exist." He gritted the words out. Shimon's shoulder slumped down. He didn't know how to argue anymore.

"Shimon." The tall man snapped, he remained his silence, not even threatened at the guy's sudden intimidating aura. "Sawada Tsunayoshi needs to know that he still have a family. A real family. He has every right to know."

"Goddamnit Reborn!" Shimon croaked, feeling torn up with being selfish against his concern on the boy he sees as a son. "I know." His voice broke.

* * *

><p>The clock's hand tick at every second, stating that it was already midnight. Shimon raise his glass, drinking another shot. The liquor burns its way down to his stomach. He laid the clear glass down the end table, along with the almost empty bottle of whisky. He was drinking alone at his bedroom. His son, Enma, was already asleep on his own bedroom hours ago.<p>

He had made a promise with Nana's grave that he will take Tsuna as his own son. He acted as Tsuna's new father, gave the boy the same treatment and love like Enma's. He was devastated when Tsuna asked him after graduating high school if he could move out of the house— he agreed half-heartedly, giving the brunette the independence he seeks. "Damn it, Reborn." He mumbled. He didn't know that the Vongola's current advisor was already here in Japan, much less that he will be found this early. What should he do?

He reached his hand towards the end table's drawer, rummaging through the things before fishing out an old frame. It was an old photograph of Iemitsu, Nana and him in their college days. Iemitsu and him were best of friends since their high school days. They met Nana at their freshman days at college, seeing as they're in one department. He rest his back on the headboard, the frame was still in his hand. A weak smile curved his lips. This photograph was taken months before their graduation. Iemitsu and Nana were still not in a relationship back then. They had gotten together a few months after graduation— with his help.

Iemitsu sought his help to confess to Nana one night while they were drinking. He agreed reluctantly, thinking that Iemitsu was goofing around again, since Iemitsu was famous with girls. He just couldn't fathom why he can't get a girlfriend on their college days.

He was shocked when the two announced a few months after that that they're getting married. He faked a smile, congratulating them.

They were standing at the front of the altar in a crisp suit, with him being the best man. His mind went blank when the church's double door opened up, revealing Nana in a simple, elegant wedding dress, looking as stunning as ever. He only realized that tears were already trailing at his cheeks when Iemitsu patted his shoulder, not taking his look off Nana.

His two best friend's wedding was the day he was so torn up. He never felt so hurt and broken before, yet he have to smile, for the sake of his best friend and the girl he loves the most.

He learned that day that having an unspoken unrequited love could tore a person's heart to pieces. He married a long time friend a few months after Iemitsu and Nana's wedding, keeping his love and yearning for Nana buried deep in his heart— he will, after all, take his unvoiced love down to his grave.

He rushed immediately at the hospital on the day of the accident, only to come up late— they were already dead. He didn't even saw his two best friends alive. He kneeled at their beds, howling, clutching their stiff, bloody cold hands. For the second time, his heart was broken to pieces again.

"He reminds me of you, Nana, the boy got your looks. Idiot Iemitsu, I didn't know your genes were that weak, the boy didn't even got your height." He chuckled darkly, his thumb caressing the framed photograph. "Nana, Vongola's here to take your son. Would you be angry if I insist on being selfish?"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER.<strong>

_Please DO review._

_Hope you find this chapter good._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

The remaining chapters will be updated slowly, as the ones I already wrote were still in a mess, please don't hate me for doing so.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers **without** consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, **I will hunt you.**

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them **have** permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM **NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER** FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_ENTITLED 'NOTEBOOK'_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I own everything, excluding the characters.

**GENRE: **Yaoi. Romance. Humor. Slice of life. Drama.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Good day, my dear readers! I just wanted to clarify some things, seeing as I made confusion on this story on some of you. In this story, it took Hibari approximately one-two months before Tsuna agreed on his proposal. As you might see, I repeatedly used "another week had passed", "it has been a week since", to the point that the word 'week' was already over used. Also, the scene where Hibari snatched Tsuna on his school's gate just to drag him into a restaurant, I hope you notice that Tsuna was already back on school, without the supporting cast on his left arm and body. We all know that it will take a month or a few weeks more before a cast is remove, excluding the therapy which will be held in a week or a two more, before an injured person could used the damaged body part normally again— example, Tsuna's left arm.

I am not basing this on some logic, seeing as I already experienced this by myself (Sprained my foot by my stupidity) and my mom too (Accidentally broke her arm because of my dog). So, I hope this matter do not confuse anyone of you anymore. The time do skip on this story, I'm just not emphasizing it too much so it wouldn't ruin the phase of the story.

And also, someone ask me about Vongola's search for Tsuna. Here, Iemitsu and Nana approximately more or less, died six years ago. And Vongola was just notified of their death three years ago— this is the scene where Reborn was mulling on himself before he saw Enma. On that scene, Reborn was angry with himself for his futile attempt to find Tsuna, seeing as he was in Japan for three months already looking for the brunet, but still unsuccessful. But before he was sent to Japan, he was in Italy looking for Tsuna there for three years. Seeing as Iemitsu was an Italian, they didn't bypass the chance that Tsuna might be in Italy. The search for Tsuna in Italy for three years was an epic fail, so Timoteo sent him to Japan, hoping to find the Vongola heir there.

If you have more question, kindly PM me or leave a review. I do answer back, even if it takes a while, by means of a reply or through author's note. Thank you and sorry for the long AN, on with the story.

**WARNING:**

_**THIS STORY IS **__NOT INTENDED AS AN INSULT FOR PEOPLE WITH DISABILITY.__** I DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM NOR INSULT BY SELECTED TERMS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**IT WAS WRITTEN UNDER THE CATEGORY **__AU, __**OOC-NESS (OUT-OF-CHARACTER) IS TO BE EXPECTED FOR THE KHR CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**BE ALSO AWARETHAT THERE MIGHT BE SWEARING AND MENTION OF SEX.**_

_**THIS IS YAOI. IF YOU ARE SOMEHOW UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS GENRE, I'M SURE YOU ARE FREELY CAPABLE OF CLICKING THE BACK BUTTON. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE'S BASHING JUST BECAUSE OF BEING CREEPED OUT BY TWO MEN BEING ENGAGED WITH ONE ANOTHER.**_

_**BETA'ED BY grandmano-is-everything.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Sometimes the people whom we've known for only a short amount of time have bigger impact on us than those we've known forever."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reborn grunted before waking up abruptly, hazy obsidian eyes suddenly turned sharp with the repeated ringing of his doorbell. He sat up on his bed, groaning, mentally cursing the person who was at his door the moment he saw his alarm clock at the top of the end table— it was fucking six forty one in the wee hours of the morning. Who could it possibly be? The doorbell rang again, thrice this time. He murmured a string of inaudible curses, pondering if he should get his gun so he could shoot the rude person at the door.<p>

He stood up lazily, "Fuck!" He growled loudly. His feet accidentally knocking down the beer cans that he had been drinking last night, a few cans spilling a pool of liquor on his floor, creating a mess. He took a mental note to mop it later, despite hating cleaning up. He wasn't use to cleaning, seeing as how he grew up surrounded with maids and helpers. The doorbell rang for the umpteen time, abusing his ears.

"Coming!" He bellowed, stomping towards the door, his mood sour already. He was seriously considering on ripping the doorbell out of the wall.

"Damn it, Shimon! What the hell do you want?" He snarled after yanking the door open, revealing a haggard-looking red-head.

"You look like shit, Reborn." Shimon commented after gawking at him for a few seconds.

"So are you, idiot." He snapped, bending his frustration away from his acquaintance by ruffling his messy jet-black hair. He turned around, leaving the red-head behind the door, before walking towards his kitchen. He grunted, turning the coffee maker on as he yanked some pasta noodles and some other ingredients from his cupboard.

Shimon seated at the table, keeping to himself as he watch the taller man make himself some breakfast, careful not to aggravate the man anymore by chatting. Minutes later, Reborn placed some plates of pasta and bread on the table, followed by cutlery and two steaming cup of espresso. He looked at Shimon with impassive eyes before digging into his breakfast.

Shimon put some pasta on his own plate, even though he didn't really have an appetite. They ate in silence.

"What brings you here?" Reborn asked. They were done eating and now focused on the coffee in front of them, drinking.

Shimon's crimson eyes stared straight into his black ones. "I still don't approve of you taking my son." He stated in a flat voice, his fingers gripping the cup tightly.

So it was about the brat? "We've already talked about this, Shimon."

"Vongola should be damned." He said, taking the cigarette Reborn offered.

Reborn cupped his hands as he lit his cigarette, blowing a puff of white smoke afterwards. "Your hatred for Vongola is indefensible."

"Vongola was the cause for the ambush. Stop being a hypocrite, Reborn. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Shimon snapped, his coffee spilling after his sudden movement. Reborn didn't utter a word, the red-head was right after all. "I am not giving you my son. He will be in grave danger if he inherits Vongola."

Reborn frowned, slightly annoyed that the red-head was being so damn stubborn about the kid. "That's why he will be bestowed with guardians."

"Vongola's the biggest company in Europe and America. The guardians won't be enough to protect the kid from your political enemies." He said, trying to justify his stubbornness.

"Timoteo and I will be there, to guide him and to help him flourish." Reborn answered back, feeling the start of a familiar ache in his temple. "I won't let him be in grave danger. I'm his Godfather after all. I am fully capable of protecting the brat, please don't forget about that."

"No."

"You're underestimating Vongola too much. Shimon, clear your head of your hatred."

"You don't understand a damn thing, Reborn." Shimon chided, looking down at the table.

Reborn sighed loudly through his nose, standing up. "Want some beer?" He asked, walking over to open his fridge. Shimon just shrugged in response. He took two cans out and gestured his hands, telling Shimon to follow him to the living room.

They remained in silence again, smoking their drag and sipping at their beer.

"We were hurt when we learned that you didn't informed us of their death, especially the old man." Reborn said, breaking the silence. "Why, Shimon? Why did you do that?"

Shimon didn't answered.

"Shimon…" He trailed off, not so sure if he was in the right position to tell the red-head. "Nana would be devastated if you keep on holding on your grudge. I'm sure you know that." Reborn said, the feeling of pity for his red-head friend prodding his chest.

"Vongola was the sole reason that Iemitsu and Nana were killed." Shimon mumbled, his eyes not leaving the can of beer in his hands. "The guilt, the remorse, for all these years, it's still here. My conscience's still killing me." Reborn strained his ears when the red-head's voice lowered to a whisper. "I didn't even see them alive. They were already dead when I arrived in the hospital." Shimon's shoulder started to shake, leaving Reborn uncomfortable and at lost for words. He's not used on comforting people.

"It's out of our control." Reborn said, sighing inwardly as he lean against the sofa. He honestly didn't know how much Shimon was hurting, but he was sure that it was beyond his understanding. He had never been in a serious relationship before, much less had been in love— all of his past relationship were all just flings, burned by lust.

His black eyes swept the red-head over and he clenched his teeth when he saw Shimon crying silently. He took a large gulp of his beer, knowing the reason for his friend's weeping. The idiot blond could be damned, but he was sure that the red-head was still hurting for the death of Nana. He was the only one who knew of Shimon's silent, unrequited love for the brunette, and he learned it only by accident a few months after the red-head's wedding just because the guy was too drunk.

"I know, but I can't help it." Reborn pulled out another cigarette, lighting it up , keeping his silence, not even bothering to reply at the red-head's answer. "I'm still in love with her. Funny isn't it? If Tsuna learns about this, I'm sure the boy will hate me."

"You have sacrificed yourself only God knows how many times now, Shimon, especially for that idiot blond Iemitsu. You have punished yourself by holding out on your guilt and misery for so long now. How long have you been hurting? I don't even know…" He trailed off, his throat constricting. He was starting to feel troubled, as he was not used with these kind of emotions, making him grit his teeth. "Damn it, Shimon!" He grabbed the red-head's shirt, yanking him close to him. The beer they were holding fell on the floor, making yet another mess in his already messy apartment. "Don't you think it's now time for you to move on? Think of Nana, what do you think she would feel if she sees you like that!" He gritted out, tugging at the other's shirt. He didn't know that he would be affected too by seeing this idiot's over the edge self-sacrifice.

Shimon shook his head, not even bothering to push him away, making Reborn scowl. What did that mean? He growled, frustrated. Shimon seems to be forgetting the fact that he was not a mind reader. "I have a proposal." Shimon muttered.

"A proposal…?"

"For Tsuna. Just this once, Reborn. Please, just think of this as a favor." Reborn cringed inwardly when Shimon smiled weakly, noticing at one glance that it was one of those painful fake smiles the red-head started to use the moment Nana became Iemitsu's.

* * *

><p>A petite young woman with dark brown hair carried a medium-sized box towards the school building's entrance. She quickly flipped a folding table besides her, laying the box on it. She collected her hair together, tying it into a ponytail. Her long white sleeve uniform with a red and gold arm band and a matching name tag were pinned on her uniform's. The kanji of Namimori Press Club were clearly visible even in the distance.<p>

She cleared her throat as she pick up a megaphone, turning it on shortly afterwards. "Morning news! Everyone, here's your juicy morning news!" She broadcasted, catching the walking and idle student's attention, they froze on their tracks before gathering on the brunette front.

The young woman's cheeks suddenly went flustered, her eyes sparkling with joy and excitement. "Hahi! Here's the latest scoop everyone!" She exclaimed, picking up a copy of the school's newspaper and dangling it up, showing the headline at the small crowd that were gathered at her front.

Murmurs started to erupt at the big picture printed on the newspaper, along with the headline and a printed black and white photo of a scrawny man who was being dragged by a man in black suit. "I'm sure everyone here remembers this commotion right? Lots of people were asking us in the Press Club what happened, so here it goes!"

"_Hey, isn't that…"_

"_I'll get one!"_

"_Hey, me too!"_

"_I'll buy one, woman!"_

The crowd started to close at the brunette, all eager to buy one. The young woman smiled, feeling so happy. It seems like she will have a good market this morning.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stopped in front of his locker, quickly punching his locker's code carefully. It unlocked with a single try. He opened it up, carefully pondering on what books he will be needing for the rest of his upcoming subjects. He pulled it up one by one, pushing it inside his backpack as he do so. He whistled the song that he had heard in the radio earlier that morning as he cook breakfast, which was now irritatingly stuck inside his head. He was quite glad that he only have two more classes to attend to before class was over. At least he could work with Shimon-san's shop longer that afternoon. God knows their old man needs help on his flourishing store, and he was more than happy to help. A smile curved his lips, he would be lying if he says that he didn't miss the man's doting act towards him. He was so lucky to have him and Enma as his new family, especially the older man. The man has grown into him as his father figure.<p>

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A female voice called out hesitatingly, snapping his train of thoughts. He turned around only to be blinded by a sudden bright flash of light. He gasped, blinking at the sudden loss of sight. "Hahi! So the rumors were true!" A petite brunette in pony tail exclaimed, clapping her hand in joy. He rubbed his eyes, rumors? What rumors? "You're quite a handsome fellow! Oh, Haru's the name by the way!" The girl named Haru took his hand, shaking it eagerly.

His amber eyes fell on the red and gold arm band attached on her uniform, his eyes growing wide when he saw the kanji of the Namimori Press Club. He swallowed, the girl was from the school's editorial club? He quickly wrote in his notebook. _"Is there anything you need, Haru-san?"_ He dangled the notebook near the girl's face, waiting for her to read it.

"Oh." The girl nodded her head, looking at his notebook. "Haru's so happy to meet you, Tsuna-san." The girl smiled at him, he sweat dropped, the girl was already calling him in his first name. "Is it true that you are going out with Ms. Sasagawa Kyoko?" He spluttered, w-what? He quickly shook his head no, blushing. "Oh, I see… So it was just a rumor then. Thanks, Tsuna-san!"

"Euk..! Hiiee!" Tsuna yelped, stepping back quickly when the brunette leaned closely on him, kissing him chastely at the corner of his lips. His backpack and notebook fell on the floor with a thud as he leaned all of his weight on the locker. He stuttered an incomprehensible noises, blushing beet red. T-that was the first time he was kissed! Wait, that was his first kiss!

Another bright flash of light blinded him temporarily, the weird girl squealing in delight at his blushing face which was captured again without his consent. "See you later!" Haru smiled at him, before skipping away. He slid on the locker, ending up seated on the floor. The students in the corridor look at him curiously.

What happened? What would the school's editorial club going to do with his pictures? "Euk!" He whimpered, wiping the hem of his uniform on his mouth, earning himself weird looks from his fellow schoolmates.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER.<strong>

_So sorry for the late update._

_But please, still DO review_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

I inserted another character, and its Haru this time. :) Still no Hibari though, please don't hate me. Hoho.

And I would like to thank peaphro for correcting a mistake from the last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers **without** consent/permission/approval,_**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, **I will hunt you.**

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them **have** permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM **NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER** FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_ENTITLED 'NOTEBOOK'_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I own everything, excluding the characters.

**GENRE: **Yaoi. Romance. Humor. Slice of life. Drama.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

The term 'brunet' is for male while 'brunette' is for female.

Please don't hate me for making Mochida an ass.

I would like to thank Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi for pointing out a mistake on the last chapter, and Exile Wrath for correcting a n error on this chapter.

**WARNING:**

_**THIS STORY IS **__NOT INTENDED AS AN INSULT FOR PEOPLE WITH DISABILITY.__** I DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM NOR INSULT BY SELECTED TERMS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**IT WAS WRITTEN UNDER THE CATEGORY **__AU, __OOC-NESS__** (**__OUT-OF-CHARACTER__**) IS TO BE EXPECTED FOR THE KHR CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**BE ALSO AWARETHAT THERE MIGHT BE SWEARING AND MENTION OF SEX.**_

_**THIS IS YAOI. IF YOU ARE SOMEHOW UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS GENRE, I'M SURE YOU ARE FREELY CAPABLE OF CLICKING THE BACK BUTTON. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE'S BASHING JUST BECAUSE OF BEING CREEPED OUT BY TWO MEN BEING ENGAGED WITH ONE ANOTHER.**_

_**UN-BETA'ED. IF YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG, LIKE IN GRAMMAR, KINDLY PM ME. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Some people are just beautifully wrapped boxes of shits."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko addressed, leaning down close when the said person didn't reply. She noticed that her friend was zoning out, mind wandering on Oh-La-La Land. "Tsu-kun!" She said, poking her finger on his nose.<p>

"Euk!" Tsuna suddenly stood up, breath hitched on his throat. He blushed after realizing that Kyoko's face was close with his, he didn't even notice that his chair had toppled at its back from his sudden movement.

Kyoko giggled, "Sorry." She smiled, seating at a nearby chair. Enma pulled his best friend's chair up on its legs, before doing the same.

"Oi, Tsuna." Hana greeted out, seating besides Enma. It was a free time, their earlier class had ended already. "Congratulations, you are now our University's most discussed person of the day." She said, sarcasm dripping her tone.

Tsuna looked at Hana, tilting his head. _'What do you mean?' _He wrote, dangling his notebook.

"The whole campus was talking about you, Tsuna." Kyoko answered, handing over a box of brownies that she baked herself. Enma and Hana took one, while Tsuna ignored the food Kyoko offered like he didn't saw it, his face paler than usual.

'_The whole campus?'_ Tsuna wrote, suddenly feeling weak and dizzy. Enma took the box of brownies again, taking two. He held one between his teeth before putting the other one on the brunet's hand, Tsuna munched on it absentmindedly.

"You're in the headline today." Hana laid the school's newspaper on his desk. His eyes quickly scanning the newspaper, he shivered inwardly. There, on the newspaper headline, where a black and white photo of him and Hibari. The photo was taken in the small commotion, where Hibari was dragging him towards his car.

_**Mysterious guy in black kidnapped Sawada, causing uproar in the campus!**_

He suddenly turned paled, he didn't know that there were people from the Press Club on that time. He was such an idiot, of course they will be there, seeing as there was a small commotion at the school's entrance courtesy of Hibari. He murmured a string of inaudible curses. He was in a predicament once more, and because of Hibari again!

"Are you okay, Tsuna? You're kind of pale." Enma asked, looking at Kyoko and Hana. They were starting to get worried for the brunet too.

Tsuna opened the newspaper on the next page, quickly scanning the report about him. It only took him a minute to finish, before noticing the name of the reporter at the end of the news. He gasped, this name… it was that girl! He turned the newspaper around so his friends could see it, his fingers tapping at the reporter's name.

"Miura Haru?" Kyoko asked. He nodded.

He hastily wrote on his notebook, almost accidentally stabbing his finger with his pen. _'This is the girl who suddenly took a photo of my face this morning! She even kissed me out of nowhere!'_

"Huh?" Hana looked at him like he had told them that cows could fly.

"Kissed you?" Enma asked, mortified.

"Haru kissed you?" Kyoko asked, looking at him with big eyes.

Tsuna froze, suddenly realizing his mistake. Shit! He had told his crush that another girl had kissed him, he's screwed! _'Wait! She's the one who kissed me while I was getting my books on my locker. I didn't do anything, I swear!' _He wrote, pushing the notebook so his friends could read it, shaking his head in the process.

Kyoko smiled. "I know, Tsu-kun. You're not the kind of person who would do that."

"Idiot. You're way too shy to actually kiss someone, especially in the hallway." Hana snorted, making him flushed in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Shimon inserted the key on the door, turning it around, the door opened smoothly. He entered his house, yanking his shoe and leaving it on the shoe racks. His stomach protested, making him looked up, just to see that it was already late noon. He should cook lunch.<p>

He opened his fridge, taking out containers which contain frozen chicken and pork, before putting it in the sink to thaw. He would cook the kid's favorite, he decided. He was sure that Tsuna would be delighted with it. Oh! He should text Enma to drag the brunet in their house. He grinned, fetching his cellular phone from his jacket. He was typing his message when the house's telephone rang. He picked it up, pressing it on his shoulder and chin so he could still type on his cellular phone. "Yes? Cozart Shimon speaking." A man's voice greeted him. His fingers started to slow down when the caller started to talk. He froze, his body going rigid. "Enma and Tsuna did what?"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Tsuna emerged from the comfort room, drying his hands in his handkerchief. He froze, looking up at who had called out, just to see a big, buff guy leaning on the wall. It was Kensuke Mochida. He was his classmate in one of his minor subject, Physical Education. What does he want?<p>

"Hey, Tsuna!" Mochida grinned, tapping him on the shoulders roughly. He winced inwardly, what a brute. His hand automatically rested on his shoulder, massaging it, that kind of hurts. He arched an eyebrow at the brute, _'What?'_ Is his silent question, glaring a bit. He didn't like him at all. The guy was quite famous in their campus, seeing as he was the captain of the Kendo Club. However, he was frequently called in the dean's office due to his violence. The guy was a muscle head, a pure brute. If he recalled things right, Mochida was already called once in the dean's office this week.

"Easy man." Mochida smiled, noticing on how the brunet glare daggers at him. "How are you, buddy?" He asked.

'_I'm fine.'_ Was his short reply, writing it in big letters. He shifted in his feet, suddenly feeling tense, his intuition flaring up. Did he do something to aggravate the guy?

"I see. Good to hear then." Mochida trailed off, observing that the brunet was pretty cold. "By the way, I saw you in the school's newspaper the other day. Pretty cool isn't it? I mean the publicity." He said, smiling.

Tsuna started to walk towards his next class, not liking the fact that the brute was following him. He sighed, at least his next class was Mochida-free.

"Hey." Mochida called out, suddenly annoyed at the brunet for ignoring him. Didn't he know who he was? "Say, Tsuna, that rich guy who took you the other day, is he an acquaintance of yours?" He asked, not beating around the bush anymore. He was itching with curiosity.

Tsuna kept on walking as he quickly write his reply on his notebook. He tucked his pen on his collar, before ripping the page of his notebook. He handed it on Mochida before walking off again. He's going to be late if the brute keep on bothering him. _'I think it really is none of your business, Mochida-san, whether I know the guy or not. Sorry, but I'm already late, please do excuse me.'_

Mochida crumpled the paper in his hands, streaks of veins suddenly visible in his neck. "Oh, come on, buddy. I'm just curious, there's no need to be so reserve. We're friends after all." He said, smiling.

Tsuna stopped on his tracks, quickly turning around to gape at the taller man. Mochida almost collided with him, lucky the guy has a good reflex. Did he actually said that they were friends? He looked at the man skeptically, suddenly loss for words. He grabbed his notebook again, _'I'm fifteen minutes late already, Mochida-san, please excuse me.' _He ripped it again, before quickly walking off. The guy was giving him the creeps. Besides, his intuition was blaring inside his chest, giving him a dull ache in the temple.

"Oi." Tsuna heard a growl, before he was suddenly yanked by the shoulder, making him loose his footing. He was lifted off the ground, and was rapidly knocked out of breath before he could even blink. Mochida had slammed him against the wall, choking him by his collar. He lost his hold on his things, his bag and notebook dropping on the floor. "Bastard." He winced when Mochida snarled at his face.

The whole corridor abruptly went in silence, the students freezing on their activities. A few girls gasped in alarm when the scene sinks in realization— Mochida was gripping Sawada against the wall in his collar, his feet dangling in the air, probably choking.

"_What happened?"_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Somebody stop them!"_

"_Call the professors, quick!"_

"Hey! Put him down, man!" A black-haired guy in glasses tugged Mochida's arm away from the brunet, voicing everyone's concern.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mochida growled kicking the concerned student in the stomach. The guy howled in pain, kneeling. "Fucking cheeky, aren't we, Sawada? Is it because you've got some rich bastard as an acquaintance, hn?" Mochida slammed the brunet again on the wall, making him gasped for air as he tightened his grip on his collar. He can't even fight back, what a weakling! And this is the guy that Kyoko was dating? Ridiculous! He will fucking strangle him. He will put him in his place. How dare he touch the woman he likes!

Tsuna is starting to feel faint from the lack of air. He tried to tug the brute's hand away from his neck, but the grip was strong. He whimpered, flailing his legs, trying to see if he could kneel the brute on the stomach. But he was suddenly cut off with a solid punch in the face and on his stomach. He cried in pain, coughing.

Mochida sneered, landing another blow before throwing him on the floor. The mute was writhing in pain, making him annoyed. He crouched down, his hand reaching on the brunet, "Oi, fucktard." He snapped, holding him on his neck again. "You see, this is just a warning. Stop being so haughty, you damn mute. And get your ass away from Kyoko." He stood up, kicking him in the face and chest. He halted when two guys grabbed him, one pulling him away from the brunet while the other one tried to land a blow on him. He laughed, before kicking the two. They landed on their knees at once, crying in pain. He smirked, such weaklings. He's not the Kendo's captain just for show.

Kyoko, Enma and Hana rounded the corner talking about the next activity for their next class when they stopped dead on their tracks, the corridor was filled with students whose faces were pale and worried. "What's happening?" Hana blurted out.

"_Hey, stop that! What the hell's your problem?"_

"_You stop! This is none of your business!"_

"_Kyaaa!"_

"Seems like there's a fight." Kyoko said, her hand quickly landing on Hana's arm.

"What's wrong with you guys! Help Sawada! Oh my God, his nose is bleeding!" A girl shrieked, her voice loud enough to be heard from a distance.

"Tsuna?" Enma muttered under his breath, perplexed. He quickly sprang into his feet, his hands pushing thoughtlessly around the crowd, with Kyoko and Hana at his tow. "Tsuna!" He yelled, his face paling when he saw him kneeling at the floor, his nose broken and bleeding.

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko gasped, quickly kneeling besides Tsuna. She tried to cup his face with her hand but quickly halted. She retracted her hand, afraid that she might hurt her friend if she touch him carelessly.

"What's your problem, Mochida!" Hana jabbed an accusing finger on Mochida's chest.

"Shut up, bitch." Mochida mumbled, cheeks flushed at the sudden presence of Kyoko, the girl that he likes. A pang of jealousy swirled in his chest when he saw her took her handkerchief from her pocket just to use it to wipe the brunet's face off of blood, her face marred with worry. So it's really is true, then? The rumors that the damn mute and Kyoko going out? Both of his hands clenched at his side unconsciously, his fist trembling. What did she see in him? He was a mute, for God's sake! He was much better than him!

"Bitch? If I'm a bitch then what are you, you freaking monkey-muscle-head!" Hana snapped, irritated.

He growled, and was about to snapped back when a hand landed heavily on his shoulder, yanking him to turn around. A fist collided at his face, making him lost his balance. "Bastard…" Enma growled, shaking with anger.

Mochida looked up, just to see a familiar red-head. He wiped his hand on his lips, tasting blood. "What, you wanna end up like your best friend there?"

"Why did you hurt him?" Enma asked, voice void of any emotion, his crimson eyes fiercer than normal.

"I just taught him a few lessons. The same one I will give you." Mochida sneered, grabbing the red-head before maneuvering him on the air, throwing him on the floor.

"Stop it!" Kyoko screamed in horror.

"Bastard!" Hana hit Mochida in the head with the use of her backpack.

Mochida saw red, slapping the black-haired girl in the process. He clenched his jaw, he never felt this angry before. And Kyoko saw him in this pathetic state, what would she think of him now? This is all that damn mute's fault!

Tsuna froze, his amber eyes growing wide when he saw how the brute slapped Hana without hesitation. How… How could he? Men shouldn't hit a woman. No matter what happened, even if you're not at fault, you should never hit a woman. His late father, Iemitsu, had told him this when he was still a kid, telling him that the world's ceiling would collapse if you hit a woman.* And yet he… That brute... How dare he hit a girl!

His lips trembled, "Euaah!" He yelled, jumping on Mochida, who was caught in surprised. They both fell on the floor, with him on the top. "Ya!" He straddled him on the stomach, hitting him repeatedly. Hana was quite a tomboy. She was always frank and honest which sometimes it comes to the point that people around her thinks that she was rude. She was a teaser. She scolds like a mom too whenever they did something stupid. Nevertheless, she was sweet and she always helps whenever you need one. She was a great friend, he treasure her a lot along with his two other friends, Enma and Kyoko. And yet, Mochida hit her just because she had helped him, he would never forgive him.

He didn't see anyone anymore but Mochida himself. A number of hands had grabbed him from different direction, yet he didn't stopped hitting. The background was a blur of whistle and shrieks, his hands was also starting to hurt every time it collides with the brute's face and arm— yet he still did not stop. He would not stop until he begs for hitting Hana…!

"Stop! Stop! What is the meaning of this!" A loud whistle broke out in the air before he was yank off Mochida. He struggled to the hand which was holding him in the scruff of his collar. He looked up, panting, paling rapidly when he had realized the person who had yanked him off Mochida, it was their Dean! Two more professors had grabbed Enma and Mochida.

"What happened? What's this commotion about?" Their department's head, the Dean, asked. He looked around, too shocked to see his students beating the shit out of each other. "Bring them to my office. All of them. Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

- The world's ceiling will collapse: A line from Tower of God. I take no credit.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER.<strong>

Good? Bad?

How was the chapter?

By the way, how many of you would like to see Hibari on the next chapter?

MIND SHARING YOU THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS BY REVIEWING?

* * *

><p>Is fanfiction really serious on deleting the rated M-MA stories? They wouldn't delete the author's account too don't they?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers **without** consent/permission/approval,_**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, **I will hunt you.**

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them **have** permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM **NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER** FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_ENTITLED 'NOTEBOOK'_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I own everything, excluding the characters.

**GENRE: **Yaoi. Romance. Humor. Slice of life. Drama.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**WARNING:**

_**THIS STORY IS **__NOT INTENDED AS AN INSULT FOR PEOPLE WITH DISABILITY.__** I DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM NOR INSULT BY SELECTED TERMS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**IT WAS WRITTEN UNDER THE CATEGORY **__AU, __OOC-NESS__** (**__OUT-OF-CHARACTER__**) IS TO BE EXPECTED FOR THE KHR CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**BE ALSO AWARETHAT THERE MIGHT BE SWEARING AND MENTION OF SEX.**_

_**THIS IS YAOI. IF YOU ARE SOMEHOW UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS GENRE, I'M SURE YOU ARE FREELY CAPABLE OF CLICKING THE BACK BUTTON. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE'S BASHING JUST BECAUSE OF BEING CREEPED OUT BY TWO MEN BEING ENGAGED WITH ONE ANOTHER.**_

_**UN-BETA'ED. IF YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG, LIKE IN GRAMMAR, KINDLY PM ME. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Character is how you treat those who can do nothing for you."<strong>_

* * *

><p>A man wearing a grey suit closed the door gently after emerging from it, along with a black bag in hand. He look at the man who was waiting patiently at the living room, giving him a weary and tired look. Shimon stood up, looking expectantly at the guy, who immediately went crestfallen when a man shook his head, with his lips pressed tightly in a thin line.<p>

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cozart. The boy won't even look at me." The man said, resting his hand on his shoulders. "I am sorry, for being not of help at all." He said, looking down at his feet. The man patted his shoulder, before bidding goodbye. Shimon nodded mutely, ending up frozen on his spot after the main door closed.

He was feeling so frustrated, to the point that it was harboring near helplessness.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. That was the fourth psychologist he had hired on that month to help Tsuna with counseling– it was already a month after Iemitsu and Nana died, but the boy wouldn't even respond. He was like a doll, broken beyond repair. He wiped his palm onto his face, kneading his aching temple with his thumb. What should he do? "Nana…" He mumbled quietly under his breath.

He sought their professional help, thinking that it would help him forget the trauma when his parents' died, which all ended up with no avail. However, the boy had acted up all the same on the previous professionals, where he wouldn't even talk nor face the person, specially the last one, who was a well-known psychologist who has a background on sign language. The boy had cowered at the corner of his and Enma's shared bedroom, ending up in an incomprehensible fit. He had wailed and cried at the top of his lungs, even spitting at the man's face. He was so sorry to the guy that he had doubled his pay even though nothing good had happened.

He walked towards the room's door, knocking as gently as he could. "Tsuna?" He called softly, afraid that he might startled the boy inside. He turned the knob, pushing the door gently. He peeked at the small crack, suddenly feeling heart broken when he saw the kid on the same spot of the room's corner, sniffing and already hiccupping from crying too much. It was the same spot where he would always curl up in a ball and cry for hours.

He quietly walked inside, closing the door. He smiled brokenly when Tsuna flinched at his sudden presence, feeling suddenly hurt that the boy would flinch even on him. "Hello, little buddy." He whispered as he smile a little, trying to assure the boy. He knelt on the floor, his hand already busy wiping the tears and snot from the boy's little face, seeing as the boy has always been small for his age.

He smiled weakly when the boy lunged at his arms, hugging him tightly. His little arms clutching firmly on his shirt, like a koala. He was sure it would end up all wrinkled, but he doesn't give a damn at the moment. The boy was his first priority now. He hugged him back, securing the boy in his arms.

"Tsuna." He murmured, kissing the boy's forehead. He suddenly felt guilty when he felt Tsuna trembling terribly. He sat fully on the floor, before resting his back on Tsuna's bed. He rocked his body sideways, calming the boy furthermore. He looked at the ceiling, his gaze lingering on nothing particular, deciding immediately that he won't hire anymore specialist . He would make Tsuna forget his trauma with his own effort. He would raise him as his own son, thinking that it was already time to fulfill the promise he had made on his two best friends grave.

Tsuna buried his face on the crook of his neck, suddenly feeling tired and sleepy. He really likes it when his Uncle Shimon hugs him like this, it was the same on how his dad would hug him— tight but comfy. It makes him feel so safe, like nothing bad would happen on him, unlike those scary guys who always suddenly appear in his and Enma's room. They would always sat near him, and would try to make him listen. He tighten his arm around his Uncle's neck, sniffing. It has been a month since the last time he had saw his mom and dad, just where are they? He miss them already so terribly.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER.<strong>

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello guys *smiles brightly. It has been months since the last time I updated, so I decided to upload this little-short-one-shot of Tsuna's past. To tell you in a discreet way that yes, I am still alive, people. Did I manage to disappoint any of you?

I know this is a short one, and it might probably made some of you disappointed. But I always believe that short chapters were better than nothing. So please forgive me, okay? My health is now getting better, even though I was just hospitalized just one week ago when I was on work. It gave me such a huge scared. I thought I was gonna die (honestly thought it was a heart attack, and at such a very young age) thank God it was just muscles contraction on my chest. The doctor said I lost all of the carbon dioxide on my body.

ANYWAYS. Sorry for ranting. I just missed you guys. And also, I wanted to inform you that since my health is now getting better, I think updating once a month is not a bad idea. So here's the latest chapter. Enjoy. Reviews would make me heal faster, *smiles

I would like to thank **_xryuchan27_** for pointing out a mistake on the last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

_ENTITLED 'NOTEBOOK'_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I own everything, excluding the characters.

**GENRE: **Yaoi. Romance. Humor. Slice of life. Drama.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello everyone! *smiles brightly* I am now presenting you the new chapter of 'Notebook'. Please enjoy.

**GLOSSARY OF TERMS:**

1. Speech reading – Speech reading is the proper term for what is commonly known as "Lip Reading".

2. ASL (American Sign Language) for no – The sign language for no is done by opening your index, middle and thumb finger, then bringing them together.

**WARNING:**

_**THIS STORY IS **__NOT INTENDED AS AN INSULT FOR PEOPLE WITH DISABILITY.__** I DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM NOR INSULT BY SELECTED TERMS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**IT WAS WRITTEN UNDER THE CATEGORY **__AU, __OOC-NESS__** (**__OUT-OF-CHARACTER__**) IS TO BE EXPECTED FOR THE KHR CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.**_

_**BE ALSO AWARETHAT THERE MIGHT BE SWEARING AND MENTION OF SEX.**_

_**THIS IS YAOI. IF YOU ARE SOMEHOW UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS GENRE, I'M SURE YOU ARE FREELY CAPABLE OF CLICKING THE BACK BUTTON. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE'S BASHING JUST BECAUSE OF BEING CREEPED OUT BY TWO MEN BEING ENGAGED WITH ONE ANOTHER.**_

_**UN-BETA'ED. IF YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG, LIKE IN GRAMMAR, KINDLY PM ME. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Telling a person how you feel is probably the hardest shit ever."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER:<em>

"Hey!" Tsuna emerged from the comfort room, drying his hands in his handkerchief. He froze, looking up at who had called out, just to see a big, buff guy leaning on the wall. It was Kensuke Mochida. He was his classmate in one of his minor subject, Physical Education. What does he want?

"Hey, Tsuna!" Mochida grinned, tapping him on the shoulders roughly. He winced inwardly, what a brute. His hand automatically rested on his shoulder, massaging it, that kind of hurts. He arched an eyebrow at the brute, _'What?'_ Is his silent question, glaring a bit. He didn't like him at all. The guy was quite famous in their campus, seeing as he was the captain of the Kendo Club. However, he was frequently called in the dean's office due to his violence. The guy was a muscle head, a pure brute. If he recalled things right, Mochida was already called once in the dean's office this week.

"Easy man." Mochida smiled, noticing on how the brunet glare daggers at him. "How are you, buddy?" He asked.

'_I'm fine.'_ Was his short reply, writing it in big letters. He shifted in his feet, suddenly feeling tense, his intuition flaring up. Did he do something to aggravate the guy?

"I see. Good to hear then." Mochida trailed off, observing that the brunet was pretty cold. "By the way, I saw you in the school's newspaper the other day. Pretty cool isn't it? I mean the publicity." He said, smiling.

Tsuna started to walk towards his next class, not liking the fact that the brute was following him. He sighed, at least his next class was Mochida-free.

"Hey." Mochida called out, suddenly annoyed at the brunet for ignoring him. Didn't he know who he was? "Say, Tsuna, that rich guy who took you the other day, is he an acquaintance of yours?" He asked, not beating around the bush anymore. He was itching with curiosity.

Tsuna kept on walking as he quickly write his reply on his notebook. He tucked his pen on his collar, before ripping the page of his notebook. He handed it on Mochida before walking off again. He's going to be late if the brute keep on bothering him. _'I think it really is none of your business, Mochida-san, whether I know the guy or not. Sorry, but I'm already late, please do excuse me.'_

Mochida crumpled the paper in his hands, streaks of veins suddenly visible in his neck. "Oh, come on, buddy. I'm just curious, there's no need to be so reserve. We're friends after all." He said, smiling.

Tsuna stopped on his tracks, quickly turning around to gape at the taller man. Mochida almost collided with him, lucky the guy has a good reflex. Did he actually said that they were friends? He looked at the man skeptically, suddenly loss for words. He grabbed his notebook again, _'I'm fifteen minutes late already, Mochida-san, please excuse me.' _He ripped it again, before quickly walking off. The guy was giving him the creeps. Besides, his intuition was blaring inside his chest, giving him a dull ache in the temple.

"Oi." Tsuna heard a growl, before he was suddenly yanked by the shoulder, making him loose his footing. He was lifted off the ground, and was rapidly knocked out of breath before he could even blink. Mochida had slammed him against the wall, choking him by his collar. He lost his hold on his things, his bag and notebook dropping on the floor. "Bastard!" He winced when Mochida snarled at his face.

The whole corridor abruptly went in silence, the students freezing on their activities. A few girls gasped in alarm when the scene sinks in realization— Mochida was gripping Sawada against the wall in his collar, his feet dangling in the air, probably choking.

"_What happened?"_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Somebody stop them!"_

"_Call the professors, quick!"_

"Hey! Put him down, man!" A black-haired guy in glasses tugged Mochida's arm away from the brunet, voicing everyone's concern.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mochida growled kicking the concerned student in the stomach. The guy howled in pain, kneeling. "Fucking cheeky, aren't we, Sawada? Is it because you've got some rich bastard as an acquaintance, hn?" Mochida slammed the brunet again on the wall, making him gasped for air as he tightened his grip on his collar. He can't even fight back, what a weakling! And this is the guy that Kyoko was dating? Ridiculous! He will fucking strangle him. He will put him in his place. How dare he touch the woman that he likes!

Tsuna is starting to feel faint from the lack of air. He tried to tug the brute's hand away from his neck, but the grip was strong. He whimpered, flailing his legs, trying to see if he could kneel the brute on the stomach. But he was suddenly cut off with a solid punch in the face and on his stomach. He cried in pain, coughing.

Mochida sneered, landing another blow before throwing him on the floor. The mute was writhing in pain, making him annoyed. He crouched down, his hand reaching on the brunet, "Oi, fucktard." He snapped, holding him on his neck again. "You see, this is just a warning. Stop being so haughty, you damn mute. And get your ass away from Kyoko." He stood up, kicking him in the face and chest. He halted when two guys grabbed him, one pulling him away from the brunet while the other one tried to land a blow on him. He laughed, before kicking the two. They landed on their knees at once, crying in pain. He smirked, such weaklings! He's not the Kendo's captain just for show.

Kyoko, Enma and Hana rounded the corner talking about the next activity for their next class when they stopped dead on their tracks, the corridor was filled with students whose faces were pale and worried.

"What's happening?" Hana blurted out.

"_Hey, stop that! What the hell's your problem?!"_

"_You stop! This is none of your business!"_

"_Kyaaa!"_

"Seems like there's a fight." Kyoko said, her hand quickly landing on Hana's arm.

"What's wrong with you guys! Help Sawada! Oh my God, his nose is bleeding!" A girl shrieked, her voice loud enough to be heard from a distance.

"Tsuna?" Enma muttered under his breath, perplexed. He quickly sprang into his feet, his hands pushing thoughtlessly around the crowd, with Kyoko and Hana at his tow. "Tsuna!" He yelled, his face paling when he saw him kneeling at the floor, his nose broken and bleeding.

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko gasped, quickly kneeling besides Tsuna. She tried to cup his face with her hand but quickly halted. She retracted her hand, afraid that she might hurt her friend if she touch him carelessly.

"What's your problem, Mochida!" Hana jabbed an accusing finger on Mochida's chest.

"Shut up, bitch." Mochida mumbled, cheeks flushed at the sudden presence of Kyoko, the girl that he likes. A pang of jealousy swirled in his chest when he saw her took her handkerchief from her pocket just to use it to wipe the brunet's face off of blood, her face marred with worry. So it's really is true, then? The rumors that the damn mute and Kyoko going out? Both of his hands clenched at his side unconsciously, his fist trembling. What did she see in him? He was a mute, for God's sake! He was much better than him!

"Bitch? If I'm a bitch then what are you, you freaking monkey-muscle-head!" Hana snapped, irritated.

He growled, and was about to snapped back when a hand landed heavily on his shoulder, yanking him to turn around. A fist collided at his face, making him lost his balance. "Bastard…" Enma growled, shaking with anger.

Mochida looked up, just to see a familiar red-head. He wiped his hand on his lips, tasting blood. "What, you wanna end up like your best friend there?"

"Why did you hurt him?" Enma asked, voice void of any emotion, his crimson eyes fiercer than normal.

"I just taught him a few lessons. The same one I will give you." Mochida sneered, grabbing the red-head before maneuvering him on the air, throwing him on the floor.

"Stop it!" Kyoko screamed in horror.

"Bastard!" Hana hit Mochida in the head with the use of her backpack.

Mochida saw red, slapping the black-haired girl in the process. He clenched his jaw, he never felt this angry before. And Kyoko saw him in this pathetic state, what would she think of him now? This is all that damn mute's fault!

Tsuna froze, his amber eyes growing wide when he saw how the brute slapped Hana without hesitation. How… How could he? Men shouldn't hit a woman. No matter what happened, even if you're not at fault, you should never hit a woman. His late father, Iemitsu, had told him this when he was still a kid, telling him that the world's ceiling would collapse if you hit a woman.* And yet he… That brute... How dare he hit a girl!

His lips trembled, "Euaah!" He yelled, jumping on Mochida, who was caught in surprised. They both fell on the floor, with him on the top. "Ya!" He straddled him on the stomach, hitting him repeatedly. Hana was quite a tomboy. She was always frank and honest which sometimes it comes to the point that people around her thinks that she was rude. She was a teaser. She scolds like a mom too whenever they did something stupid. Nevertheless, she was sweet and she always helps whenever you need one. She was a great friend, he treasure her a lot along with his two other friends, Enma and Kyoko. And yet, Mochida hit her just because she had helped him, he would never forgive him!

He didn't see anyone anymore but Mochida himself. A number of hands had grabbed him from different direction, yet he didn't stopped hitting. The background was a blur of whistle and shrieks, his hands was also starting to hurt every time it collides with the brute's face and arm— yet he still did not stop. He would not stop until he begs for hitting Hana…!

"Stop! Stop! What is the meaning of these?!" A loud whistle broke out in the air before he was yank off Mochida. He struggled against the hand which was holding him in the scruff of his collar. He looked up, panting, paling rapidly when he had realized the person who had yanked him off Mochida, it was their Dean! Two more professors had grabbed Enma and Mochida.

"What happened? What's this commotion about?" Their department's head, the Dean, asked. He looked around, too shocked to see his students beating the shit out of each other. "Bring them to my office. All of them. Now!"

* * *

><p>The professors strictly gathered all the students inside the conference room, seeing as they wouldn't going to fit in the dean's office. Chairs were immediately arranged before they were instructed to sit down, with the dean specifically instructing Mochida and Tsuna's group to sit on the front row.<p>

All students meekly followed, well, who would have thought that their dean who was infamous for being patient could be very intimidating when angered?

Tsuna sat stiffly, his whole body feeling sore, specially his face. Little movement aches like hell and he was also starting to feel funny, like he was cold or something that he can't explain. He cleared his throat, thinking that it was just normal since he's in a predicament now.

He took a glance towards their dean, before darting his eyes on the floor immediately, gulping and fidgeting. He had never seen their dean this angry before. He looked like a puff fish, with his face swollen and red from anger. This is bad. He sighed, the feeling of guilt swelling in his chest and tummy. He's been caught red-handed by him of all people, and worse comes worse, he was having the doubt that he probably saw everything— on how he had beat Mochida down all by himself. He won't have any excuse, he thought grimly.

Shit, what would happen now with his scholarship?

He looked gloomily at his friends, making him feel guiltier when he saw them smiling at him, telling him silently that everything's going to be alright. He smiled back weakly, feeling terrible on the inside. They were also called by the office, and it was his entire fault.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. It was his fault. Everything was his fault.

"What happened?" The dean spoke, interrupting Tsuna's trail of negative thoughts. "Tell me what happened?" All of the students went still when their dean repeated his inquiry, voice quivering with suppressed anger. Tsuna sank himself on the seat, suddenly feeling cold, not for himself but for his friends and for the other students who were also dragged from his mess.

"Meek as a mice, eh? Explain yourselves, on why you are brawling on the corridor!" The dean's voice suddenly rose, making half of the students wince, scared out of their wits.

"Mochida suddenly attacked Sawada-san, Sir." Tsuna looked up on who had talked, feeling astonished when he saw that it was the same black-haired guy with rimmed-glasses who had helped him first. "Sir, it happened so fast that when we realized on what's happening, Mochida was already strangling Sawada-san against the wall." He said, glaring at the direction of Mochida against his now cracked glasses. "I tried to stop him from hurting Sawada-san, but he also attacked me."

"He didn't know what really happened back there, Sir. Sawada provoked me first." Mochida said on a muffled voice, his lips swollen and bloody. He cursed the stupid guy and the mute inside his head, fuming silently, feeling angry that he got owned on the ass by some stupid, damn mute. "Besides, I really didn't know that he was standing near me, and I just accidentally elbowed him on the face. I'm really sorry."

"How could Tsuna provoke you when he couldn't even speak in the first place? Liar." Enma snapped, feeling of anger rising in his chest again. A burst of murmurs erupted on his statement, agreeing.

"You don't have any idea on what really happened since you're not there in the first place, so shut it." Mochida said, glaring at the red-head, trying his best to suppress his anger seeing as they were surrounded with professors. It wouldn't do any good if he got carried away again. He breathe deeply through his nose and mouth, trying to forget the blow he got from the red-head.

He would get them back.

"And then what, you're gonna beat me again, like what you did back then?" Enma answered back, feeling of fury clouding his mind. He would never forgive him for hurting Tsuna and Hana— a warm hand enveloped his wrist, gripping it tightly. He turned his head, Tsuna was shaking his head at him. He shut his mouth, frowning when he saw the look in Tsuna's amber eyes, making him worry. He knows that look. The brunet was feeling guilty.

"I said shut it." Mochida said through gritted teeth. Murmurs of anger rose from the crowd of students, telling Mochida that it was him who should shut up.

"Silence!" Their dean yelled, clouting his hand against the table, silencing the students effectively. "Mr. Kensuke, this is the second time this week that you got involved in a fight. It's the same routine week after week! Why can't you learn your lesson, my child?" The dean asked exasperatedly. "You will bring you parents tomorrow. I'll talk with them regarding you explosive attitude."

Mochida's eyes went wide, "B-but Sir—"

"And you, Mr. Sawada." Tsuna bit his lips at the harsh tone. "What are you thinking, my boy? To be involve in a fight even though you're one of my top students, do you want to void your scholarship?" Tsuna looked down on the ground, feeling like crying. If he loses his scholarship, then he would be a big burden to Shimon-san.

"Sir?" Kyoko called out in a small but confident voice.

"Yes, Ms. Sasagawa?"

Kyoko turned her gaze away from Tsuna to look at their dean. The feeling of sympathy towards her friends had made her resolve firm. "Tsuna raised his fist against Mochida because he had started to hurt everyone who tried to help him. I'm not saying this because I'm being partially bias because I'm his friend. But the Tsuna that I know were somewhat clumsy and silly sometimes, but a good guy nonetheless. Tsuna wouldn't give a second thought helping others and that's what he did today. Sir, Tsuna had only fought because Mochida had slapped Hana, please don't take his scholarship off." Kyoko said, bowing her head, voice trailing off. "He just protected everyone."

She took Hana's hand, pouting when she noticed that her cheeks were starting to swell up now. She would never forgive him for hurting her friends.

The brat had slapped Kurokawa? The dean didn't said anything, absorbing this little information. Murmurs of agreement had erupted on Sasagawa's statement. His gaze fell on Kurogawa, and almost bit his tongue when he saw and noticed that her cheeks were indeed red and swollen. Why didn't he notice it earlier? Is he that angry that he had overlooked these little details? He looked at Sawada, who was looking at him hopefully.

He gaped, anger starting to boil in his chest, now realizing on why the usual quiet boy were caught fighting on the corridor. He growled when he noticed the sudden paleness of Kenzuke. T-this brat! How dare he.. "Kenzuke!" He yelled, suddenly standing up, his swivel chair rolling away from him.

* * *

><p>"Wait here." Hana said, making sure that Enma and Tsuna were comfortable sitting on one of the infirmary's bed. "We'll just get you two something warm to drink."<p>

Kyoko went on Enma's side, "Here's some ice, I'm sure this would help." She said, carefully handing out two medium-sized ice-packs, which Enma took gratefully.

Tsuna stood up, grabbing Hana's hand and placing the ice-pack on her palm. "Huh?" She scowled at the brunet. He shook his head, pointing a finger on her cheek. "You've got to be kidding me right?" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes after understanding what he pointed out quietly. He wants her to take the ice-pack? This moron!

"You idiot!" She scolded, flicking a finger on the brunet's forehead, making Tsuna cry. She hooked her fingers on the boy's back collar before pulling him roughly back to bed, flinching when Tsuna shrieked his trademark _'Hiiiee!'_ when she shoved the ice-pack on his face harshly. "You're the one who should use that, and you!" She pointed her finger at Enma.

"Y-yes Ma'am?" He squeaked, suddenly scared that she would man-handle him too.

"Make sure that he'll be a good boy."

"Understood!" He said, saluting. Hana huffed, before pulling Kyoko outside the infirmary. Enma sighed, sweat-dropping. They were lucky that they were the only ones left now on the infirmary, or the earlier bickering between them would make them a laughing stock among the male population. Geez. Why does Hana is so scary when in Mother Hen-mode?

"You idiot. You were lucky Hana didn't smack you. You should have just listened to her." He said, pulling Tsuna on a headlock. The brunet squirmed on his arm, trying to get free. He chuckled mischievously, shoving the two ice-packs on his neck and stomach.

"Hiiieeee!" Tsuna screamed, elbowing Enma on the face.

"Ow!" Enma jolted back, releasing him. "That hurts!" He said in a muffled voice, clutching his nose. Tsuna answered him by shoving an ice-pack on his face, making him groan on the sudden coldness.

'_Serves you right.' _Tsuna mouthed on him.

"Hey. Aren't you being too brutal already?" Enma said, "Stop adding further injuries on my face, you'll make my girls cry!"

Tsuna looked at Enma incredulously, snorting and making a face, making Enma laugh. "What? Didn't you know that I've got myself lots of female fans? I pity you then." Enma said, whispering the last sentence through the back of his hand. He hummed quietly, suddenly thinking of an idea, wondering on how Tsuna would react.

"Hey, Tsuna." He said, nudging the brunet. Tsuna looked at him quizzically. "How about I hand-over my biggest fan to you? She's cute and pretty, I'm dead sure you will like her." He asked.

'_No.'_ Tsuna dismissed him with a hand sign of refusal. Opening his index, middle and thumb finger, then bringing them together. (2)

She's shorter than you." Enma started to describe, ignoring the brunet's earlier dismissal. "She's got a waist-length hair, and she's soft spoken." He continued, paying no attention to the bored look that Tsuna was sporting. "She likes to help people, that's why majority of the campus sees her as an angel. And she's a really good cook." He continued to describe.

"_You do realize that you're starting to sounds like a stalker, right?'_ Tsuna mouthed.

"I'm not, you're just too hard to please." Enma cut him the moment he read his lips. "Oh! I'm sure you know her already. I've got a photo of you two." He said, fishing out his phone from his pants pocket.

Tsuna perked up, they have a picture together?

Enma nodded at him, knowing what he was pondering at the moment. "Yep, you have pictures together. Wanna see?" He asked, waving his phone back and forth. "Here!" He threw the phone towards the brunet. "Court her. I'll help you on the sidelines." He nodded on the thrown phone. Tsuna fumbled on it, but caught it either way.

He raised his eyebrow, not getting the reaction he had anticipated. He thought that Tsuna would flush and stutter like he usually do when he was embarrassed, but instead, he just looked at his phone, surprise clearly evident on his face and eyes.

Tsuna slowly look at him from his phone, mouth open slightly. _'Kyoko?'_ He mouthed at him, not even on the mood to write on his notebook, besides, Enma is the only person he knows who could do speech reading. (1)

"Is there a problem?" Enma asked, confused from Tsuna's sudden gloomy mood.

'_You knew?'_ Tsuna asked, amber eyes fixed on the photo.

"Idiot." Enma said, pressing the ice pack on his right cheek. "You're way too transparent, how could I not notice?"

Tsuna smiled weakly, a faint blush adorning his ears and neck. _'How long have you known?' _He mouthed, he paused, amber eyes suddenly growing wide. _'Does Hana and Kyoko…?'_ He trailed off, grimacing, not even wanting to think about it.

"No, so don't worry. And sorry to say this, but Kyoko's kind of thick in this aspect, so I'm dead sure she doesn't have any ideas. As for Hana, well, I really don't know, that girl is kind of hard to read." He hummed, pondering. "Now that I think about it, I think I started to notice you acting different towards Kyoko months ago? Oh! After the school festival!" He exclaimed, punching his right hand on his left palm. "Don't tell me you fell for her because she was really gorgeous back then? She was wearing a gowmmmm!" Tsuna had tackled him, covering his mouth and face with both of his hand.

'Ya!'

"Hey, get off! You're heavy and cold!" He said, shoving the brunet away from him while laughing. He really is fun to tease. He could still remember the day when Tsuna started to act differently especially when Kyoko is around. It was like a switch was suddenly flipped upside-down. He would fidget, stammer and often forget to write in his notebook. "Tsuna," He called out, a mischievous smile adorning his face. "Could you still remember the time when you tried to tame your hair down? Except it was so windy on that day that your hair ended up sticking in different directions." Enma pulled up his hair, trying to imitate what the brunet looks like back then. "Kyoko volunteered to fix your hair, since Hana is so busy laughing her ass off the floor."

Tsuna groaned, burying his face with the ice pack, wishing for his face to go numb.

"I'm sure the two of you would look good together." Enma flattered, observing the brunet, just in case he mouthed something again.

Tsuna gazed out at the window, looking at nothing particular. _'I...' _He bit his lips, shaking his head. _'It won't work, I'm sorry.' _He mouthed, emphasizing it with hand signs.

"Why don't you try it first? You wouldn't know, but it might eventually work out."

'_I don't want to ruin our friendship.'_ Tsuna looked at him, amber eyes brighter than usual. Yes, he really likes Kyoko, and Enma's proposal to help him court her is really tempting, but she's really important. So if being friends is the only way to be with her longer, then his attraction could be damned. It doesn't matter if he ended up being hurt.

"Ya." The brunet pulled his sleeves, calling his attention. _'Mochida told me to get away from Kyoko. Am I that obvious? I mean, even Mochida had noticed that I like Kyoko.'_

"No." Enma answered, "No, you're not, besides, Mochida—"

"The monkey-muscle-head freak has an obvious crush with Kyoko too. To have a rival like you who's got the brain and the looks, he must have felt insecure, and threaten." Enma and Tsuna both looked at the door, paling at the sight of Hana.

"H-how long have you been there?" Enma asked, suddenly cold, feeling like a bucket of ice were dropped at him.

"Just long enough to hear some juicy gossips." She winks, closing the door gently. "Now that I just confirmed my assumptions, I'll be rooting for you little boy. Oh! And don't worry, Kyoko's still outside on the phone talking with your dad."

Tsuna groaned, wondering if he would drop dead for good if he drinks the melted ice on the ice pack.

* * *

><p>Shimon parked his car carefully in one of the few remaining slots, he stopped the engine before emerging out of his car, feeling nervous. He stood still besides his car, now what should he do? Kyoko and Hana had called him half an hour ago, telling him to wait and to calm down. He sighed, feeling weary all of a sudden.<p>

He made a beeline towards the nearest bench lined along the parking lot, sitting on it. It feels like his legs would give up from anxiety. He still couldn't believe it, for his two sons to be involved in a fight? He shook his head, those two has been a good kid until now, which made him wonder on what happened that pushed them to sort to violence.

He lighted a cigarette, inhaling a long drag before exhaling the white puff of smoke. It lingers in the air, before vanishing for good, leaving its stench. He needs to calm down, he shouldn't worry too much. If the kids see him acting like this, he was sure they will feel guilty.

"Herbivore." He froze, the cigarette carelessly perched on his lips. "You're polluting the air, perhaps I should bite you to death?" He looked up, just to see Hibari standing up from the bench on his left, a pair of collapsible tonfa magically appearing on his hands.

"…Hibari?" Shimon asked, suddenly feeling agitated. He was so absorbed in his thoughts earlier that he didn't notice the guy. His eyes lingered on the parking lot, noticing a sleek luxury car not so far away from his car. Is Hibari already here before him?

He looked up at the sound of shoes clacking against the concrete pavement of the parking lot, suddenly standing up and scrambling away from the bench when he realized Hibari's stance. H-he's going to be hit!

A sudden gush of sharp wind resonated on his ears when the tonfa were swiped fluidly near his face. His eyes growing wide when he realized that his cigarette were gone from his lips. "W-wait! Calm down! Please!" He raised his hands in submission, begging the guy to stop from attacking further.

"Throw it in the thrash can or I'll bite you to death." Hibari declared, pointing the tonfa on the now crushed cancer stick on the pavement before sitting on the bench again. Shimon nodded before doing on what the temperamental guy had commanded. He didn't want to be hit again. His hand unconsciously massaging the raw bump on his head, reminiscing the day he had first met the kid. Hibari had hit him back then too, not even holding back, barking at him that he deserved it for being a weak herbivore.

"What are you doing here, picking up your girlfriend?" He said, smiling, trying to start a decent conversation with the guy. His smile faltered when Hibari threw a murderous look. "Guess you're not then…" He trailed off, quite thankful that he didn't brought his tonfa out again.

"I'm here to fetch the scrawny herbivore." Hibari grunted, not even liking the fact that someone thought he was picking up a girl. He wrinkled up his nose, more irritated than before, remembering the arranged marriages his father was always arranging.

Scrawny herbivore? "You're waiting for Tsuna?" Shimon asked, quiet shocked by what he had heard. "Did he do anything?" He asked, feeling nervous that Tsuna might have done something to provoke the guy.

"We're just going to talk." Hibari answered, his temper flaring up more. The red-head herbivore was being so talkative.

Shimon hummed, feeling relieved. "You have to wait for a bit longer then, the kids were summoned on the Dean's office for being involved in a fight."

Hibari looked at the red-head herbivore, his eyebrows frowning up. The scrawny herbivore had been involved in a fight? Was he ganged-up again? It could be possible, he's weak after all. He crossed his arms, remembering Tetsu's report regarding the brunet, it was stated back there that Sawada Tsunayoshi were always been bullied in the past, just because he was mute.

"Dad!"

Hibari and Shimon both looked up, just to see the kids walking towards them. Hibari growled in annoyance when the red-head herbivore gasped raucously before standing up, running towards the herbivores. The fuss that the old man was making is annoying, but Hibari can't blame him since the two herbivore brats looks like crap, especially the scrawny hervibore.

He was limping, while his face was covered in cuts and bruises, even with dried blood. A tall black-haired woman was supporting him, while a smaller brunette was carrying their bags. Just what happened?

He stood up, walking towards the small crowd of herbivores. He inserted his hand inside his pocket, hitting the old-man herbivore on the head. The red-head yelped. "Damn it! That hurts!"

"Calm down. You're going to hurt them more if you touch them like that." He said, pulling him away from the brats on the back of his collar, since he was patting them unconsciously out of panic, not even pulling away even though they had winced from the touches.

"Hibari-san." Enma said, alarmed when the tall man hit his father with a metal tonfa. What is he doing at their university?

Hibari grunted, acknowledging the presence of the younger red-head herbivore. He went towards the brunet, before stopping on his front. "I know that you are kind of dumb, but to be beaten up to this extent, I haven't realized that you're a hopeless case." He said, cupping his hand on the herbivore's chin. He lifted it up, examining the extent of his injuries, noticing how he winced at the sudden contact. It seems like the dried blood had came from his broken nose and lips, even his eyebrows has a slight graze. These would leave some mark and keloid.

Kyoko and Hana looked at the scene with bewildered eyes. Is the tall, handsome guy friends with Tsuna?

"Herbivore," Hibari looked at Shimon with impassive eyes. "I'm taking him."

"What? No! Can't you see that he's injured?" Shimon disagreed.

Hibari said, adjusting his necktie. "More reason for me to take him, besides, I'm more capable, herbivore."

"What does that even mean? No, you won't—" He stopped abruptly when Tsuna grabbed his hands, shoving his notebook near his face.

'_It's okay. I'll go with him.'_

"No, you're injured, so you're coming with me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna winced inwardly, their old man had just called him in his full name. He's really angry.

"He's coming with me." Hibari patted the brunet's head. "Come on, herbivore."

Tsuna panicked, if this hold out any longer, these two might end up brawling. _'I'll go with him. Please, just this once._' He wrote, hastily shoving the notebook near Shimon's face.

"Are you out of your mind? You can't even walk straight!"

"You heard him, so let him go. Stop treating him like a kid." Hibari said, making a wild guess on what the herbivore wrote on his notebook.

"Tsuna, let dad treat your injuries first, then you could go with him later." Enma said, sighing, trying to convince the brunet.

"Get in the car, herbivore." Hibari instructed, before walking towards the vehicle. "I'm not carrying you even if you're limping." He said, going inside. He slammed the door harder than on what needed, showing his irritation towards the small crowd, before starting the engine.

"Tsunayoshi." Shimon growled in a low voice, making Tsuna wince. Their old man only use that kind of tone every time he's really upset.

He shook his head, his hand slowly composing a message on his notebook. He ripped it, handing it to Shimon as he bow down in apology. He then walked as fast as he could towards Hibari's car.

Shimon followed Tsuna with his eyes, hurt. This was the first time Tsuna had disobeyed him. He looked at the piece of paper Tsuna had left, the phrase _'I'm sorry' _were written elegantly on it.

"Dad! Why did you let him go?" Enma asked, walking towards Hibari's car. He has to get Tsuna, he's still injured!

"Enough!" He was yanked back from his father. "Get in the car, young man."

* * *

><p>Reborn slid the balcony door opened, letting the cool night air inside his apartment. He stepped outside, stooping, hanging his arms on the balcony's fence. He watched the busy street of Namimori with indifferent eyes, toothpick dangling from his lips.<p>

It has been a week, and yet he still cannot decide if he will agree or not with Shimon's favor.

He's been acquainted with the red head since his teenage years, it wouldn't be too hard to agree, since his favor lingers on the thought of him taking care of his godson. But if he do that, he will be betraying his step-father, since Shimon asked him not to tell the elders of Vongola about the heir for at least a few months. He sighed, clicking his tongue.

"Tch. Why am I even considering his favor?" He mumbled, chewing on the toothpick.

He grunted when his mobile phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out, checking the caller and ending up cold. It was Timoteo!

"Timoteo," He answered, clenching his jaw. This is not good.

"Reborn." A deep baritone voice greeted him, "How are you, my child?"

"I'm fine. How are you? I hope you're taking your medicines?" He asked, already feeling guilty even though he still haven't done anything yet.

There was a short laughter on the other line, "I already took it, don't worry too much with me, my guardians were taking good care of me." He said, his voice filled with joy. "Are you eating well?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear." Reborn could feel the smile on his voice. "Reborn, do you have any news on my grandson?"

He gripped his phone hard, the phone case protesting under his fingers. He cursed inwardly, remembering a certain annoying red head. "Actually," He spoke up, when an image of Shimon who was crying on his living room entered his mind. He could still hear his painful cries. "I'm sorry, but I still haven't found any lead on him." He said slowly with a sinking feeling, almost biting his tongue with the lie he just told.

Damn you, Shimon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Hello guys. I'm back, with the latest chapter of _Notebook._ Thank you for keeping up with me up to this point.

So, Hibari was back, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.

Feel free to read, and I really hope you could leave some reviews to cheer me up :)

Extra: I'll be taking down the flashback on the start of the story after a month, I think, as for sure some of you forgot the story already. Sorry.

**P.S:** (Iron Man, you really don't have to read this.)

I just saw Iron man 3 this evening, and it was reallyyyy great, and the antagonist was really good-looking too. Missing Iron Man already, as well as Tony Stark. At least the ending credit gave me some really good news, that Tony Stark will be back. Did you see it too? I'm just making a wild guess that it will be on The Avengers on 2015 :)


End file.
